starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
По Дэмерон
По Дэмерон, встречаются переводы Дамерон, Демерон, Деймерон ( ) — мужчина-человек, пилот, коммандер эскадрилий в Новой Республике, а позже и в Сопротивлении. Сын пилота и коммандос повстанцев, выросший на рассказах о кампаниях Альянса повстанцев. Дэмерон пошёл по стопам своей матери и стал пилотом. В Новой Республике занял должность лидера эскадрильи «Рапира». Разочаровавшись в бездействии Республики из-за нарушений Первым орденом Галактического соглашения, он примкнул к Сопротивлению, где стал одним из доверенных оперативников генерала Леи Органы. Там летал на истребителе T-70 «X-wing» под позывным Чёрный-лидер. Во время Холодной войны с Первым орденом Дэмерон был направлен на Джакку, чтобы встретиться с Лором Сан Теккой, который владел фрагментом карты, где отображалось местонахождение Люка Скайуокера. По отдал инфочип своему дроиду BB-8, после чего пилота захватили штурмовики. С помощью FN-2187 По сбежал от Первого ордена, затем они потерпели крушение на Джакку. Вскоре Дэмерону удалось выбраться и вернуться на Ди'Куар. Он участвовал в битве на Такодане, а также в сражении на базе «Старкиллер», где командовал Красной и Синей эскадрильями. После битвы на базе «Старкиллер» Дэмерон прикрывал отход флота Сопротивления с Ди'Куара. Его отказ выполнить приказ об отступлении привел гибели всех бомбардировщиков и, как следствие к понижению в звании. После атаки Первого ордена на мостик флагмана «Раддус» Лея Органа некоторое время находилась без сознания и лидером Сопротивления стала вице-адмирал Эмилин Холдо. Поскольку Первый Орден всё ещё преследовал Сопротивление, Дэмерон не мог согласиться с её пассивной стратегией. Вместе с Финном и Роуз Тико он разработал план по проникновению на корабль Верховного лидера Сноука «Господство», чтобы отключить гиперпространственный трекер, с помощью которого их выследили. В конечном итоге это привело к мятежу против Холдо. Вице-адмирал планировала тайную эвакуацию выживших на ближайшую планету Крэйт, но в результате противостояния с Дэмероном, эта информация стала известна Первому ордену. Часть транспортников была уничтожена, но остальные всё же достигли Крэйта. Там Дэмерон возглавил окончившуюся неудачей атаку на осадное орудие Первого ордена. Благодаря помощи Люка Скайуокера, а затем — Рей, немногим оставшимся членам Сопротивления удалось ускользнуть от Кайло Рена и Первого ордена. После побега группа воспользовалась кратким моментом мира, чтобы оправиться от поражения и собрать силы. Во время битвы за Грааль-Сити, По вернул себе звание коммандера. События натолкнули его на размышления о том, что на самом деле означает быть членом Сопротивления, нести свет во тьму и спасать галактику. Затем Дэмерон принимал участие в нескольких миссиях по поиску ресурсов и вербовке союзников возрождающегося Сопротивления. Биография Ранняя жизнь По Дэмерон родился за два года до битвы при Эндоре в семье Кеса Дэмерона и Шары Бэй, которые служили Альянсу повстанцев в битве с Галактической Империей во время Галактической гражданской войны.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2 Будучи младенцем, По практически не видел своих родителей, которые участвовали в продолжительной операции против Империи, начавшейся после битвы при Эндоре,Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4 так как его мать была пилотом Восстания в Зелёной эскадрилье Альянса, а его отец был членом Следопытов,Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1 и таким образом ребёнок был оставлен на попечение своего деда по материнской линии.thumb|250px|Родители По Дэмерона после [[Битва при Эндоре/Канон|битвы при Эндоре в Деревне Светлого древа]] Только после того как остатки Империи были отброшены во время Операции «Пепел», родители По смогли оставить службу в Альянсе и, воссоединившись с сыном, обосновались на Явине-4, где построили дом, рядом с которым посадили чувствительное к Силе дерево — подарок рыцаря-джедая Люка Скайуокера. Когда По было шесть лет, он начал учиться летать на старом перехватчике RZ-1 «A-wing», принадлежащем его матери. Трагедия пришла в их семью, когда Дэмерону было всего восемь лет — его мать неожиданно умерла. После этого По, всегда с восторгом слушавший рассказы родителей о сражениях и операциях повстанцев, поменял свое отношение к войне как к чему-то романтическому на более реалистичное. В память о матери По носил на цепочке её обручальное кольцо.Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь После смерти Шары Дэмерон остался на попечении отца. Несмотря на то, что на По легла часть работы по хозяйству, у него оставалось время на шалости и вылазки на RZ-1 «A-wing» — мальчик рос сорванцом. Кесу потребовалось приложить немало усилий для достойного воспитания По. Совместные походы с отцом по джунглям Явина-4 сблизили их и закалили характер мальчика, а пример отца оказал большое влияние на формирование его личности.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал В Новой Республике thumb|left|200px|По пытается убедить [[Лонно Десо]] В дальнейшем По присоединился к Новой Республике. Поступив на службу, он понял истинные масштабы героизма своей матери. По карьерной лестнице Дэмерон поднялся до звания коммандера в звёздном флоте и получил в командование эскадрилью «Рапира», летавшую на истребителях T-85 «X-wing». Здесь же он встретил дроида-астромеханика BB-8, который в дальнейшем помогал ему во время полётов. «Рапиры» размещались на республиканской базе Миррин-Прайма, находящейся под командованием майора Лонно Дессо. С ним Дэмерон неоднократно вступал в дискуссии о Первом ордене и опасности, которую тот представляет. В то время По и его эскадрилья занимались патрулированием торговых путей в секторе Миррин с целью защиты кораблей от пиратов. «Иссира Зайд» thumb|235px|По Дэмерон Во время одного из вылетов, после четырёх недель бездействия сканеры Дэмерона засекли сигнал бедствия от грузового судна «Иссира Зайд». BB-8 определил точное местонахождение корабля − орбита планеты Сураж 4. По и его товарищи-пилоты Каре Кун, Иоло Арана и Муран совершили прыжок в гиперпространство. Они достигли места назначения, где ожидали обнаружить «Иссиру Зайд», атакуемую пиратами. На деле они увидели грузовое судно с пробоиной в правом боку, абордажную команду, которая направлялась к грузовику из двух штурмовых шаттлов и восемь TIE истребителей Первого ордена. Республиканские пилоты разбили строй: Дэмерон и Кун напали на вражеские истребители, а Арана и Муран помешали дальнейшей атаке на «Иссиру Зайд». Во время сражения По сбил пять противников, Кун троих. Один из шаттлов был уничтожен, второй успел скрыться. В результате трагического стечения обстоятельств эскадрилья потеряла Мурана. После этого случая Дэмерон попытался убедить Дессо связаться в Сопротивлением или расследовать нападение, но Командование Республики отдало приказ не начинать активные действия против Первого ордена, вследствие чего запрос пилота был отклонён. Во время очередного патрулирования По отделился от группы, чтобы с BB-8 провести разведку и узнать траекторию «Иссиры Зайд» в гиперпространстве. Они нашли опорный пункт Первого ордена, где подверглись атаке двумя десятками вражеских истребителей. Дэмерон был вынужден уворачиваться от врага, прижимаясь вплотную к кораблям вражеского флота, но не покидал систему, пока BB-8 не обнаружил ID транспондер «Иссиры Зайд» на борту одного из звёздных разрушителей. После этого По сделал рискованный манёвр — «Свечку Л'уло» и сбежал. Вернувшись на Миррин-Прайм, Дэмерон ожидал, что его ждет арест и военный трибунал, но вместо этого встретился с генералом Леей Органой и рассказал ей всё, что знал о «Иссире Зайд». Пилот Сопротивления 230px|left|thumb|По на Ди'Куаре После окончания рассказа Дэмерона о схватке на Ор-Каппа-2722, Лея Органа предложила ему присоединиться к Сопротивлению, на что тот ответил согласием, также как Каре Кун и Иоло Арана. По сохранил звание командира эскадрильи. Его перевели на «Эхо надежды», где Дэмерон в последующие несколько месяцев помогал искать новых пилотов, занимался разведкой передвижений и позиций Первого ордена. Постепенно начал назревать конфликт между Сопротивлением и Первым орденом. В это время По стал одним из наиболее доверенных оперативников Леи Органы. Он также был назначен командиром Корпуса звёздных истребителей. Дэмерон принял командование над Красной и Синей эскадрильями пилотов, летавших на истребителях T-70 «X-wing». Для себя он выбрал позывной Чёрный-лидер, в честь окраски своего корабля и цвета BB-8. Невероятная дружба thumb|right|180px|Странное существо атакует Дэмерона и BB-8 В какой-то момент Дэмерон и ВВ-8 посетили болотистую планету. В это время они натолкнулись на представителей местной расы, которые попытались убить их. После этого напарники столкнулись со странным обитателем планеты. Человеческий мальчик по имени Кори Онг помог им спастись. Дэмерон поблагодарил его, но сослался на необходимость поторапливаться — их ждали дела. Онг ответил, что знает болота лучше и предложил остановиться передохнуть, так как ночью было опасно из-за опасных существ, бродящих во тьме. Однако, когда наступило следующее утро, Дэмерон, Онг и ВВ-8 были пойманы туземцами. BB-8 воспользовался своим сварочным аппаратом, чтобы сбежать. Во время побега Онг остался, чтобы задержать преследователей, но Дэмерон и ВВ-8 не воспользовались его жертвой и помогли мальчику. Позже они вместе возвратились к X-wing'у Дэмерона. Перед отлётом По подарил Онгу брелок с эмблемой Сопротивления. Поиски C-3PO и спасение адмирала Акбара 230px|left|thumb|По спасает C-3PO Некоторое время спустя адмирал Сопротивления Акбар был захвачен Первым орденом. Опасаясь, что он будет вскоре казнён, Сопротивление создало группу, единственной целью которой было установление местонахождения Акбара, однако в результате схватки над планетой Таул корабль потерпел крушение. По и ВВ-8 были направлены для поисков уцелевшего во время миссии C-3PO. Благодаря сигналу маячка, полученному Дэмероном, протокольный дроид, обладающий информацией, был успешно найден и вывезен с планеты.Звёздные войны. Спецвыпуск: C-3PO. Фантомная конечность Полученные данные помогли По Дэмерону выяснить, что адмирал Акбар содержится в плену''Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал'' на линейном крейсере типа «Возрождённый»Star Wars: Rivals Первого ордена «Покоритель», который находился в секторе Бакура. Модифицировав транспорт штурмовиков, и изменив сигнал ID транспондера, По Дэмерон смог посадить его в ангаре вражеского корабля. Подавив слабое сопротивление находящихся в ангаре штурмовиков, По вместе с C-3PO и BB-8 добрались до терминала, взломав который, ВВ-8 смог открыть камеру Акбара. При этом он случайно открыл двери камер остальных заключённых. Воспользовавшись возникшей неразберихой, По смог доставить адмирала на транспорт, после чего команда покинула «Покоритель». Во время побега с корабля Первого ордена транспорт начала преследовать эскадрилья TIE-истребителей. Беглецы укрылись в астероидном поле, где Дэмерон оставил два истребителя, с помощью которых преследователи были уничтожены. Затем команда вернулась на базу Сопротивления на Ди'Куар. Операция «Удар сабли» thumb|180px|По и [[Каре Кун]] Дэмерон был завербован Леей Органой для операции «Удар сабли», целью которой являлась кража данных из навигационного компьютера роскошной яхты «Краса Хевуриона», которая принадлежала тайному стороннику Первого ордена и сенатору от Хевуриона Эрудо Ро-Киинтору. По, в свою очередь, привлёк к работе Кун и Арану, а также приобрёл три истребителя Z-95 «Охотник за головами». Операция не была официально санкционирована, в случае провала, Сопротивление отказалось бы от пилотов, но те всё равно дали свое согласие на участие. Дэмерон был вынужден покинуть BB-8 и отправиться с командой на станцию в системе Увосс, где они семь часов ждали прибытия яхты, сохраняя полное радиомолчание. После её появления Арана и Кун дали залп в сторону корабля, заставив его совершить маневр уклонения и послать сигнал бедствия. Одна торпеда взорвалась на корпусе, другая рядом, в результате чего яхта заглохла. Это позволило По катапультироваться из своего истребителя, бросив его на произвол судьбы, и зацепиться за корпус яхты. Несмотря на временную дезориентацию в пространстве, он добрался до люка и вскрыл его с помощью резака. Дэмерон заявил, что судно захвачено Ирвингами, чем заставил пилота, сенатора и его слугу направиться к спасательным капсулам и покинуть яхту. Позже Дэмерон сидел в кабине корабля и работал над перезапуском двигателей «Красы Хевуриона». Предполагалось, что патруль Новой Республики прибудет через восемь минут после получения сигнала бедствия, но Первый Орден явился на 3 минуты 29 секунд раньше. Вместе с одним фрегатом и двумя звёздными разрушителями, один из которых был новой моделью, прибыл и «Небулон-К». Яхта не была готова к гиперпрыжку, однако, чтобы спасти друзей, По скомандовал отступление, пообещав сразу за ними последовать. Несмотря на приказ Дэмерона, Кун и Арана отказались уходить, решив прикрыть командира от истребителей. Под мощным огнём турболазеров пилотам удалось прыгнуть в гиперпространство и оторваться от преследователей. thumb|180px|left|Коммандер По Дэмерон Вскоре Дэмерон, Кун и Арана приземлились в ангаре «Эха надежды», где три пилота с большой радостью встретили друг друга, вспомнив погибшего Мурана. К ним сразу подошла Лея Органа, которая отправила C-3PO на борт яхты, чтобы тот изучил данные. Дэмерон отпустил своих товарищей, чтобы поговорить с генералом. На следующее утро По проснулся в плохом настроении. Из-за беспокойной ночи после задания он так и не смог нормально отдохнуть. BB-8 передал пилоту сообщение от Леи, и тот отправился в её кабинет. Пилот признался, что испытывает злость и тревогу оттого, что сенатор такого высокого ранга оказался предателем. Тем не менее Дэмерон признал, что всё ещё верит в Республику, так как помнит рассказы родителей о том, каково было жить во времена Империи. После этого генерал отдала По инфочип с информацией из компьютера «Красы Хевуриона», дав задание найти Лора Сан Текку быстрее чем Первый Орден и узнать, где находится её брат. Поиски Лора Сан Текки 160px|thumb|Дэмерон отправляется на секретную миссию На инфочипе, который генерал Лея Органа отдала По Дэмерону оказались сведения о последнем известном месте нахождения Лора Сан Текки, а также его голографическое изображение. Исследователь священных мест джедаев считался умершим, но запись неопровержимо доказывала, что тот по сей день жив (на голограмме он выглядел гораздо старше, чем его помнила Лея). Таким образом, это давало Сопротивлению преимущество перед Первым орденом, который не знал, где начинать поиски. На выполнение ответственной сверхсекретной миссии Дэмерон взял тех, кому он больше всего доверял — Чёрную эскадрилью в составе пилотов: Каре Кун, Л'уло, Джессики Павы, Теммина Уэксли и техника Одди Мува. Их путь лежал к заброшенной планете на окраине галактики. Оставив эскадрилью прикрывать его, По на своём крестокрыле отправился на разведку в широкую горловину пещеры. 200px|left|thumb|По перед одной из ловушек планеты [[Планета Кречи|Кречи]] Чудом миновав ловушки и, проскочив в последний момент в сходящиеся створы дверей, Дэмерон оказался в просторном подземном зале, где смог, наконец, приземлиться. Его внимание привлекло странное светящееся яйцо, которое свисало на кабелях со свода пещеры. Однако осмотреться ему не дали существа, обступившие его со всех сторон и называющие себя Кре́чи. Они вели себя довольно агрессивно, мотивируя это тем, что защищают священное яйцо, из которого должен выйти Спаситель, сыграющий важную роль в судьбе галактики. Переговоры не привели ни к каким результатам, пока ВВ-8 не сообщил По о найденном им передатчике Первого ордена, каким-то образом оказавшемся в его крестокрыле. Дэмерон пообещал поселенцам защиту, призвав их сообщить ему сведения о Лоре Сан Текке, но нападение Первого ордена положило конец переговорам. Во время нападения Дэмерон, чтобы не навлечь беду на поселенцев, укрылся в скалах. Он с помощью ВВ-8 связался с Теммином Уэксли и запросил поддержку. Тем временем, прибывшие силы Первого ордена во главе с агентом Терексом взяли жителей поселения в заложники. Терекс стал угрожать старейшине Кречи, вынуждая указать на местоположение По Дэмерона, в результате чего пилоту пришлось оставить своё укрытие и сдаться.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 2: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 2 thumb|250px|Противостояние По и Терекса Снаружи Чёрная эскадрилья попыталась захватить платформу-авианосец Первого ордена. Было сбито несколько TIE-истребителей и, по небрежности Л'уло…сам авианосец. Пылающая конструкция обрушилась прямо на жерло пещеры, заблокировав внутри По и силы вторжения Первого ордена. Кроме того, к месту сражения уже спешило не менее 20 истребителей противника. Тем временем, Дэмерон, под дулами бластерных винтовок, попытался убедить Терекса в своём тактическом преимуществе, однако взрыв авианосца и последующий обвал положили конец его отчаянному блефу. Будучи хозяином положения, агент Первого ордена приказал штурмовикам-огнемётчикам направить огонь на священное яйцо Кречи. Таким образом, Дэмерон встал перед выбором: открыть Первому ордену секретные сведения, полученные от Леи Органы либо дать уничтожить артефакт поселенцев. Пока По терзался сомнениями, яйцо треснуло. Кречи приветствовали появившееся из яйца огромное светящееся существо. Между тем, оно, вместо спасения грешного мира, напало на своих почитателей. В критический момент из-под остатков оболочки яйца появилось другое существо, которое вступило в единоборство с первым, таким образом потрясённый Дэмерон увидел, что в яйце находилось два начала — злое и доброе.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 3: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 3 left|240px|thumb|По и Терекс наблюдают сражение злого и доброго начала Тем временем, снаружи шёл бой. Чёрная эскадрилья не могла прийти на помощь своему лидеру, так же как и оставить Ованис, поэтому по приказу Теммина Уэксли применила тактику уклонения. Истребители совершали рискованные манёвры в узких каньонах, пытаясь сократить превосходящее число противников. Сражение двух существ из яйца Кречи выплеснулось наружу, внеся свои коррективы в воздушный бой. В результате противостояния доброе начало победило. Силам Первого ордена был нанесён значительный урон, Терекс и остатки его штурмовиков были захвачены Кречи и Чёрной эскадрильей. Однако По решил не поступать с агентом Первого ордена также, как тот собирался поступить с пилотом, равно как не стал унижать и оскорблять противника, хотя несколько минут назад Терекс вёл себя именно таким образом. Побеждённых врагов Дэмерон оставил на планете ожидать помощи с «Хищника». Старейшина Кречи из благодарности перед По, который рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы не дать истребить её народ, рассказала тому всё, что знала о Лоре Сан Текке. После этого Грядущий Спаситель Кречи (Нерожденный) унёс поселенцев с планеты, где их могла ожидать месть Первого ордена. По и Терекс расстались непримиримыми противниками, тем не менее, сохранив достоинство. После миссии Чёрная эскадрилья вернулась на базу Сопротивления на Ди'Куар. Пилоты получили небольшую передышку. На базе По представилась возможность поговорить с Л'уло относительно того, что несвоевременное нападение на Первый орден может спровоцировать военные действия, к которым Сопротивление будет не готово. ВВ-8 в свою очередь был обеспокоен тем фактом, что Терекс смог выследить эскадрилью.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 4: Изоляция, часть 1 thumb|250px|По и Граккус Дальнейшие поиски Лора Сан Текки привели Дэмерона в республиканскую тюрьму Мегалокс. Комендант Лута пообещала ему сотрудничество — охрана должна была сопроводить команду к хатту Граккусу и вывести их обратно, однако внезапно Чёрная эскадрилья оказалась изолированной от внешнего мира внутри тюрьмы вместе с агрессивно настроенными заключёнными. Схватка могла привести к кровопролитию, если бы в этот момент не появился Граккус со своими подручными. По Дэмерон, несмотря на то, что был схвачен одним из хаттов, смог убедить Граккуса в своей лояльности. Тем не менее, в жилище хатта его ждал сюрприз — чуть ранее в Мегалокс прилетел агент Терекс, который успел подкупить коменданта тюрьмы, а затем заключил с Граккусом сделку. Этим объяснялся неласковый приём, который оказали Чёрной эскадрилье. Граккус оказался старым знакомым Терекса. Однако хатт решил изменить правила игры и пообещал сообщить информацию о Лоре Сан Текке тому из противников, кто сможет вытащить его из тюрьмы. Таким образом По и Терекс снова вступили в противоборство за обладание ценной информацией. Терекс обратился к своим старым знакомым — заключённым в тюрьме криминальным авторитетам Папе Торену, Айсину и Кэн Би. Он пообещал им свободу в обмен на услугу — поднять бунт, уничтожить Чёрную эскадрилью, а затем вероломного хатта. Бунт начался, Граккус с телохранителями заперся в своей крепости, оставив Чёрную эскадрилью в одиночку отбиваться от взбешённых преступников. Казалось бы, гибель пилотов неминуема, однако у По на этот случай имелся запасной план.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 5: Изоляция, часть 2 thumb|250px|left|Сражение с заключённымиПо команде Дэмерона астродроиды пилотов Чёрной эскадрильи — BB-8, O-R10N, R2-HA, R4 — начали секретную операцию на орбитальной станции Мегалокс. Они выбрались из ангара с истребителями и пробрались на двенадцатый уровень, где находился терминал доступа ко всем системам управления тюрьмой и самой станцией. Однако, стоило им подключиться к терминалам, как в зал явился огромный дроид-охранник. Астродроиды вступили с ним в неравный бой, в результате которого O-R10N был уничтожен, а ВВ-8 с помощью имеющихся у него приспособлений смог вывести стального монстра из строя. Затем дроиды взяли станцию под свой контроль. В решающий момент, когда заключённые уже оттеснили Чёрную эскадрилью к внутренним воротам крепости Граккуса, Дэмерон дал команду ВВ-8 и искусственное гравитационное поле на планете было отключено. Все заключённые и агент Терекс, который в тот момент уже чувствовал себя победителем, рухнули на землю под увеличившимся десятикратно весом своего тела. Только пилоты Чёрной эскадрильи были защищены с помощью портативных приборов, генерирующих локальное гравитационное поле, которыми коммандер загодя их снабдил. По Дэмерон забрал Граккуса, которому дал аналогичный прибор, и вместе со своими людьми покинул тюрьму. После этого контроль над Мегалоксом был возвращён Луте, как и обещал По.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 6: Изоляция, часть 3 Терекс был взбешён таким поворотом событий. Он не ожидал, что Дэмерон сможет его перехитрить. Агент Первого ордена дистанционно вызвал свой корабль «Острие погибели», затем небольшой грузовой робот втащил его на корабль. Своих помощников Терекс бросил умирать на поверхности планеты. Тем временем, Лута отдала приказ восстановить защитный гравитационный купол, однако в этот момент орбитальную станцию атаковал Терекс. Он разогнал свой корвет и протаранил станцию насквозь. Лута велела всем эвакуироваться. 140px|thumb|По даёт команду ВВ-8 об отключении гравитационного поля Из-за повышенной гравитации заключённым, находящимся на планете, грозила гибель, если тех в ближайшее время не забрать с поверхности. Разъярённый неудачей Терекс дал приказ стрелять по шаттлам с персоналом станции, идущим к поверхности Мегалокс Бета. Заметив бедственное положение Луты и её людей, Дэмерон, несмотря на протесты Граккуса, вернулся и Чёрная эскадрилья открыла огонь по кораблю агента. В течение нескольких минут «Острию погибели» был причинён серьёзный урон. При этом, Терекс, даже потеряв щиты, не отдавал приказ об отступлении, до конца надеясь разделаться со своим соперником. Только члены команды смогли убедить его проявить благоразумие. Дэмерон не стал преследовать агента, так как посчитал, что время для серьёзных стычек с Первым орденом ещё не настало. По возвращению на Ди'Куар Дэмерон обсудил с Леей ценную информацию, полученную от Граккуса, кроме того, на повестке дня стоял вопрос: как агент Терекс смог оказаться в Мегалоксе раньше, чем Чёрная эскадрилья, если Кречи ему ничего не рассказали? Приключения на Ферионе 210px|thumb|left|По и Суралинда Несмотря на важность поисков Лора Сан Текки, По Дэмерону был предоставлен один день для встречи со старым другом, от которого он получил сообщение. По тайно прибыл на планету Внутреннего Кольца Ферион. Там он встретил журналистку канала «Светоч Галактики» Суралинду Джавос, с которой он когда-то служил во флоте Новой Республики. Девушка была готова рассказать ему о некой тайне Первого ордена, которая стала ей известна. Однако нападение пиратов внесло свои коррективы в дружескую беседу. По и Сура были вынуждены спасаться бегством, при этом Дэмерону впервые в жизни пришлось управлять штормоходом — местным парусным средством передвижения, не имеющим двигателя и крыльев. Не без труда справившись с этой задачей в условиях штормовой атмосферы планеты, По привёл штормоход к отдалённой таверне. Но и там друзей поджидала опасность. С помощью дроида-шпиона Первый орден смог выследить Суралинду. За девушкой явился лейтенант Бюро безопасности Первого ордена Уил в сопровождении штурмовиков. Кроме того, агент Терекс сумел организовать выдачу действующего ордера на поимку Дэмерона, тот был опознан Уилом и также попал в руки врага. Не имея других вариантов освободиться По попытался сыграть на тщеславии своих охранников, предложив прославиться победив в поединке один на один лучшего пилота в галактике, при этом у него не будет оружия, а его стражи смогут остаться в броне. Подобное предложение штурмовиков не заинтересовало, однако в этот момент в помещении появилась Сура, которая смогла избавиться от Уила с помощью врождённых способностей, присущих представителям её вида. Вместе они перестреляли штурмовиков и, захватив шаттл Первого ордена, отправились на секретную базу Сопротивления. 220px|thumb|right|По Дэмерон говорит о своем выборе противостоять Первому орденуКак выяснилось позже, на самом деле Суралинда не имела никакой важной для Сопротивления информации, её целью было раскрыть местонахождение базы и передать информацию в офис «Светоча Галактики». При этом она не постеснялась воспользоваться старой дружбой. Однако под влиянием Дэмерона, который раскрыл ей глаза на действия Первого ордена, девушка отказалась от дальнейшего сотрудничества со «Светочем» и присоединилась к Сопротивлению.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 7: Грядущий шторм Миссия на Каддаке 150px|thumb|left|По получает приказ Леи Органы отправиться на Каддак Вернувшись с Фериона, По вновь окунулся в тягостную атмосферу подозрений и поисков шпиона в эскадрилье. Первоначально он отобрал для секретной миссии самых доверенных людей, но сейчас их верность ставилась под сомнение. По мог положиться лишь на ВВ-8. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Дэмерон вместе с техником Одди Мува занялся отладкой своего крестокрыла.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 8: Грядущий шторм, часть 1 В этот момент По разыскал C-3PO, который путано и многословно поведал пилоту о том, что Шпионская сеть дроидов Сопротивления смогла завладеть информацией о местонахождении Верховного лидера Сноука. Лея Органа приказала По проверить достоверность информации, для чего тот должен был отправиться на планету Каддак, имеющую дурную репутацию. Поскольку предыдущие события бросили тень на всех членов «Чёрной эскадрильи», По не смог довериться никому из них и взял на задание Одди Муву. Чтобы создать себе прикрытие Дэмерон, Одди, C-3PO и ВВ-8 вылетели с базы Сопротивления на шаттле, похожем на корабль контрабандистов. 200px|thumb|По обеспокоен предполагаемым предательством друзейВ это время агент Терекс, взбешённый провалом предыдущих миссий, пренебрёг приказами командования Первого ордена и отправился на поиски Дэмерона самостоятельно. Терекс вспомнил, как, будучи штурмовиком, он участвовал в финальной битве, в результате которой Галактическая Империя потерпела поражение. Агент поклялся отомстить Дэмерону за очередное поражение, нанесенное порядку, которому служил и отправился на планету, которую он посещал после бегства с Джакку. По нелепой случайности ей также оказался Каддак. Прибыв на Каддак, По и C-3PO приступили к розыскам дроида-шпиона, который предположительно обладал нужной информацией. С помощью ремонтного дроида серии MSE-6 они установили, что пропажей завладела банда известная как Ранки. По решил отправиться прямо в логово врага и попытаться выкупить дроида. Однако он не учёл того обстоятельства, что стал слишком известен в преступной среде, так как Терекс объявил на него охоту. Как выяснилось, агент Бюро безопасности в прошлом был одним из лидеров банды и в это самое время пытался вернуть контроль над бывшими подчинёнными. По прибытии в притон Ранки Дэмерон был опознан и погружён в стасис оглушающим зарядом бластера.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 9: Грядущий шторм, часть 2 thumb|left|90px|По и Одди замечают «Острие погибели» Казалось бы, пленение Дэмерона неизбежно, однако C-3PO вновь обратился к своей шпионской сети. Дроиды различных размеров и моделей окружили злоумышленников, в результате чего те были вынуждены отступить, а пришедший в себя По скрылся, забрав заодно и Нанзикса, дроида-шпиона (бывшего дроида-коммандос серии BX), обладающего ценными знаниями. Тот оказался несговорчивым и пообещал раскрыть информацию только по прибытии на базу Сопротивления. Спасти Дэмерона и его команду могло лишь немедленное бегство с планеты, но сделать это оказалось не так просто. Тем временем, Терекс вернулся на «Острие погибели», приведя с собой бывших соратников. Он поднялся на корабле над городом и по громкой связи объявил о возвращении «лорда Терекса», затем он потребовал поймать и задержать По Дэмерона. После этих слов на земле снова произошла стычка, но Дэмерону, при помощи C-3PO вторично удалось скрыться. Он достиг шаттла, на котором команда прилетела на планету. Внутри скрывался истребитель По Чёрный-один. Дэмерон забрал дроидов и взлетел на нём, собираясь без промедления оставить Каддак. Во время беспорядков на улицах города Одди Мува отстал от основной группы. thumb|210px|По и дроиды оставляют Каддак По оставил ему шаттл, понадеявшись, что его механик сможет улететь на нём. Между тем, Одди отправился на «Острие погибели», туда, где находился Терекс. Тому уже доложили, что Дэмерон на своём крестокрыле покидает Каддак. Терекс решил пуститься в погоню, открыв хранилище с кораблями своего криминального флота, похищенными на верфях Ротаны.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 10: Грядущий шторм, часть 3 Крушение на пустынной планете Дэмерону благополучно удалось вывести Чёрный-один на орбиту и совершить гиперпрыжок. Он взял курс на Ди'Куар, где находилась секретная база Сопротивления. Во время полёта По вновь начал обдумывать последние события и пытаться их проанализировать. Вспоминая все случаи, когда Терекс предугадывал действия Чёрной эскадрильи, Дэмерон пришёл к мысли, что предателем мог оказаться лишь техник Одди Мува, который знал о всех перемещениях пилотов и имел возможность установить маячок на его крестокрыл. По принял решение выйти из гиперпространства, чтобы не привести врага на свою базу. left|thumb|180px|Терекс преследует ПоКроме того, Нанзикс по-прежнему проявлял странное упорство и отказывался сообщить якобы известную ему информацию о лидере Сноуке. Опасения Дэмерона подтвердились, когда рядом с ним из гиперпространства вышел пиратский флот Терекса во главе с «Остриём погибели», которые тут же начали атаковать его. В неравной схватке Чёрный-один получил повреждения и совершил жёсткую посадку на близлежащую планету.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 11: Грядущий шторм, часть 4 Под огнём кораблей Ранков По и дроиды еле успели покинуть истребитель и скрыться в пещере, при этом Дэмерону пришлось подхватить протокольного дроида и нести его на руках, так как он передвигался слишком медленно. Терекс со своей бандитской армией высадился на планету и отправился следом за беглецами. ВВ-8, сбрасывающему на головы преследователей острые ледяные глыбы и С-3РО, спровоцировавшему нападение фьор-нетопырей, удалось ненадолго задержать Терекса. Нанзикс, по-прежнему уверяющий, что обладает важными сведениями, убеждал По защитить его, однако тот не был уверен в его искренности. Тем временем, на подмогу явилась Чёрная эскадрилья. Брранг решил, что легко справится с несколькими кораблями и дал команду напасть на пилотов Сопротивления.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 12: Грядущий шторм, часть 5 Над планетой завязалась битва. Пилоты Чёрной эскадрильи столкнулись с превосходящими силами противника. Тем временем, в пещере Терекс во главе банды все ближе подходил к укрытию, где спрятались Нанзикс и Дэмерон. Бывший дроид-коммандос отказался вступить в бой и с присущим ему цинизмом сообщил По, что лично ему, Нанзиксу, ничего не грозит. В этот момент на связь вышел чёрный-два, Теммин Уэксли, который сообщил По о завязавшейся в небе над пустынной планетой схватке, а затем переслал тому личность собранного им в детстве дроида-убийцы мистера Костлявого, которую Дэмерон загрузил в своего строптивого спутника. «Преображённый» Нанзикс с радостными возгласами вступил в бой и вывел из строя бандитов, сопровождавших Терекса, но затем был сражён выстрелами из бластерной винтовки самого агента.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 13: Грядущий шторм, часть 6 120px|thumb|Терекс ранит Дэмерона Тем временем, на орбите шёл неравный бой. Корабль Каре Кун был подбит, однако та не вышла из боя, решив погибнуть сражаясь. Внезапно помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. По истребителям Ранков, которые вот-вот должны были уничтожить Каре, открыл огонь корвет Терекса, что изумило даже его команду во главе с Бррангом. Пользуясь неразберихой сражения, Одди Мува перепрограммировал системы нападения корабля, а затем вместе с рабами Терекса покинул его на спасательных капсулах. Теперь корвет вёл огонь по Ранкам. В пещере Дэмерон выскочил из своего укрытия, выбив оружие из рук Терекса. По наставил на агента свой пистолет, но тот успел метнуть в пилота нож. Клинок пробил кисть руки Дэмерона и на некоторое время вывел того из строя. Терекс уже торжествовал победу, приставив вибро-нож к горлу По, когда подоспевший на помощь ВВ-8 вступился за хозяина и нейтрализовал агента мощным разрядом электричества. Истребители Ранков открыли огонь по спасательным капсулам. Л'уло ринулся в бой, он смог прикрыть капсулы, которые благополучно достигли планеты, но сам остался без защиты и был взорван. Внезапно в системе появился тяжёлый крейсер типа «Максима-А» Первого ордена. Оставшиеся пилоты Чёрной эскадрильи приготовились дать последний бой, но тот открыл огонь по корвету Терекса и уничтожил его, попутно расстреляв истребители Ранков. thumb|170px|left|Передача Терекса Первому ордену В сопровождении TIE-истребителей на планету высадилась коммандер Маларус. Она предложила Дэмерону сдаться, однако тот, воспользовавшись тем, что формально всё ещё является офицером флота Новой Республики, пригрозил политическим скандалом в том случае, если между орденом и Республикой произойдёт стычка. Та была вынуждена отступить, единственным условием стала выдача Первому ордену Терекса, которого ждало наказание за неподчинение приказу. По согласился. Напоследок Терекс, находящийся в жалком положении, решил взять реванш, напомнив о смерти Л'уло, на что Дэмерон ответил, что потерял друга, а Терекс потерял всё; бой агента закончен, а битва По только начинается. Похороны легенды 125px|thumb|По произносит речь Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость По, когда тот отвечал Терексу, Дэмерон был глубоко опечален смертью своего друга и наставника. Во время траурной церемонии, которая состоялась по прибытии на базу Сопротивления, Лея спросила По готов ли тот произнести речь, на что тот ответил, что не готов; к этому он не готов. Тем не менее, Дэмерон вышел почтить Л'уло. Он напомнил присутствующим рассказ Леи о смерти Оби-Вана Кеноби, о том, как джедай будто бы растворился, оставив лишь меч и одежду. Так и пилоты, которые в одно мгновение становятся атомами, составляющими вселенную, будто бы не умирают, а превращаются в свет. Сейчас Л'уло, один из лучших пилотов, которых он знал и который был ему как дядя, стал светом. По больше не сможет поговорить с ним, однако прямо сейчас, в своём сердце, он ощущает его сияние.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 14: Ушедшая легенда, часть 1 После церемонии Дэмерон с ВВ-8 уединились в ангаре в попытке возродить к жизни повреждённый крушением Чёрный-один, тогда как остальные пилоты собрались вместе, чтобы отметить победу и помянуть Л'уло. Лея, обеспокоенная его отсутствием, нашла По возле истребителя. Она сообщила ему о пропаже блока памяти С-3РО и о том, что Одди Мува до сих пор не найден. Эти обстоятельства встревожили лидера Сопротивления. По, который после похорон находился в смятенных чувствах, под влиянием момента предложил немедленно вылететь на поиски бывшего техника или Терекса, который был ещё жив. На что Лея ответила, что…отстраняет Дэмерона от полётов. На вопросы ошарашенного этим решением коммандера она велела тому поразмыслить о его роли в Сопротивлении. Да, он лучший пилот, но даже великие пилоты в одиночку не выигрывают сражений. thumb|160px|left|По перед Леей Дэмерон в задумчивости прошёлся по территории базы, встречая своих товарищей и наблюдая за нелёгким, но слаженным трудом людей. Через непродолжительное время По вошёл в кабинет Леи и сообщил о своих выводах. Отправляться в одиночку преследовать врага — это была не его битва. Генерал была удовлетворена тем, что По осознал причины своего отстранения. Ведь Дэмерон, по её мнению, был больше чем отличный пилот — он мог вдохновлять и вести за собой людей, а день, когда она сама станет светом уже не далёк…Кроме того, у неё было для Дэмерона новое задание. На минном поле Подтверждением слов Леи Органы о том, что По предпочитал действовать в одиночку и интерпретировал приказы по-своему, могли послужить следующие события. На одной из разведывательных миссий, в нарушение приказа генерала об отсутствии контактов с кем бы то ни было, тот последовал полученному сигналу бедствия и оказался на минном поле времен Империи. ВВ-8 успел активировать катапульту до того, как истребитель взорвался, несмотря на это, взрыв был настолько силён, что Дэмерон потерял сознание. Когда По пришёл в себя, он увидел, что находится в открытом космосе посреди обломков собственного истребителя в лёгком комбинезоне, его шлем треснул, а запаса кислорода уже почти не осталось. 150px|thumb|По в обломках на минном полеРядом находился ВВ-8, который попытался его отбуксировать к повреждённому кораблю, на сигнал бедствия с которого среагировал По. Сил дроида не хватало, поэтому Дэмерон, с присущим ему авантюризмом, выстрелил в ближайшую к ним мину, чтобы взрывная волна придала им нужное ускорение. С помощью ВВ-8 пилоту удалось уцепиться за корпус корабля и попасть внутрь. Там По попытался разыскать выживших, в результате чего наткнулся на трюм, полный штурмовиков Первого ордена. Пилоту с дроидом удалось скрыться, однако один из них заметил нарушителей. Тем временем, Дэмерон в помощью ВВ-8 выяснил, что повреждённый корабль нагружен взрывчаткой, которую Первый орден, используя гражданские транспорты, контрабандой ввозит на мирные планеты, такие как Джаэлен. И всё это происходит по приказу Терекса, как-то избежавшего гибели. Скопировав информацию, По попытался в спасательной капсуле покинуть корабль, но штурмовики открыли по ним массированный огонь, в результате чего Дэмерон захлопнул люк капсулы, оставшись прикрывать дроида, а тому отдал приказ спасаться с ценными сведениями и ящиком взрывчатки в качестве доказательства. Под прикрытием пилота ВВ-8 удалось покинуть транспорт Первого ордена. Между тем бластер Дэмерона, повреждённый в результате взрыва истребителя, вышел из строя. От печальной участи По в последний момент спасла Чёрная эскадрилья, отправленная Леей Органой на поиски пилота…''Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Ежегодник 1'' Рейд за топливом Сопротивление испытывало недостаток в ресурсах, особенно таких важных как топливо. Приобретать его приходилось у контрабандистов. Лишь один из двух доверенных контактов продолжал оставаться на связи. Лея поручила По встретить и доставить на базу очередной груз, так как без топлива они не могли сражаться и оказались бы обречены.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 15: Ушедшая легенда, часть 2 На задание мог вылететь По с полным баком либо Чёрная эскадрилья, разделив между собой топливо. Пилоты настояли на последнем, несмотря на то, что им могло не хватить горючего на отход в случае непредвиденной ситуации. Они прибыли в точку рандеву и высадились на грузовой корабль-балкер «Табор». Как и предполагалось, там они никого не встретили — таковы были правила передачи груза. Между тем, незадолго до прибытия Сопротивления, корабль был захвачен Первым орденом. thumb|left|230px|По в рубке «Табора»Когда По, поднявшись в рубку, пытался вывести корабль в гиперпрыжок, чтобы доставить топливо на базу, ВВ-8 внезапно остановил его, для чего ему пришлось выпустить в хозяина разряд электричества. На вопрос ошарашенного По тот пояснил, что корабль заминирован, бомба сдетонирует в момент снижения скорости по прибытии на базу и разнесёт всю округу. Дэмерон решил продолжать полёт с той же скоростью. Астродроиды занялись обезвреживанием бомбы, а По сосредоточился на пилотировании. Несмотря на славу пилота, который может летать на всём, что летает, в астероидном поле навыки Дэмерона подверглись серьёзной проверке. Большой и неповоротливый балкер едва не столкнулся с крупным астероидом и только вмешательство пилотов Чёрной эскадрильи, которые вновь заняли свои места в крестокрылах, помогло избежать беды. В этот момент ВВ-8 сообщил Дэмерону, что Первый орден не только заминировал корабль, заманив их в смертельную ловушку, но и забрал топливо, хотя датчики всё ещё показывали полные резервуары. Несмотря ни на что, По решил вернуть пропажу — он не мог провалить такую важную миссию. thumb|150px|По говорит, что корабль долго не выдержит такую скорость «Табор» продолжал лететь с той же скоростью, с трудом обходя преграды. Между тем, в сопровождавших его крестокрылах кончилось топливо, в связи с чем Теммин, Каре и Джессика были вынуждены совершить не очень красивую посадку в ангаре балкера. Дроидам всё ещё не удалось разминировать корабль, а «Табор» не мог долго выдержать такую гонку, однако ВВ-8 отследил местонахождение украденного топлива по энергетическому следу содержащегося в нём райдониума и команда приняла решение последовать за ним.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 16: Ушедшая легенда, часть 3 Тем временем, танкер с топливом в сопровождении корабля Первого ордена «Эншадо» приближался к гипердвигательному кольцу, чтобы уйти в прыжок. Маларус была уверена в том, что план Первого ордена удался и база Сопротивления вот-вот взлетит на воздух. К немалому её удивлению в пределах видимости появился заминированный «Табор», который нёсся прямо на них. Она отдала приказ выпустить наперехват истребители превосходства в космосе TIE/fo, в ответ на это, из ангара вылетели четыре крестокрыла, которые заправились за счет топлива самого балкера. Первым пострадало стыковочное кольцо, затем были уничтожены все вражеские истребители, а затем Чёрная эскадрилья предъявила ультиматум капитану танкера Первого ордена. Вопреки приказу Маларус тот вместе с командой покинул корабль в спасательных капсулах. Перед гиперпрыжком «Эншадо» активировал систему самоуничтожения танкера, чтобы отправить на тот свет хотя бы кого-то из оперативников Сопротивления. thumb|left|230px|Риск оправдался Не желая сдаваться, в считанные секунды Дэмерон влетел в ангар танкера и высадил ВВ-8. Тот за несколько мгновений достиг разъёма и деактивировал самоуничтожение. Тем не менее, взрыв всё же раздался — «Табору», который пилотировал дроид Джессики Павы, Кей-Три, не так повезло. Корабль был уничтожен, и вместе с ним погиб и дроид. Команда с добытым в бою топливом отправилась на базу, посвятив эту победу над Первым орденом Л'уло. Миссия на Спалексе и поиски Одди Мува Кроме недостатка топлива и других ресурсов Сопротивление столкнулось с проблемой потери авторитета среди высокопоставленных лиц Республики, от которых ранее получало поддержку. Первый орден искусно вёл информационную войну и выставлял Сопротивление экстремистской организацией. Для принятия ответных мер Лея Органа поручила По разыскать Суралинду Джавос, которая после описанных выше событий, в надежде обрести подорванное доверие, трудилась в сантехслужбе. Дэмерону не пришлось долго уговаривать бывшую журналистку и вскоре та вместе с Джессикой Павой и Каре Кун отправилась на Спалекс, чтобы раздобыть доказательства преступлений Первого ордена. Тем временем, По и Теммин по приказу Леи полетели на Абеднедо, чтобы разыскать предателя — Одди Мува.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 17: Военные истории, часть 1 thumb|230px|По и Теммин в плену Однако Первый орден нашел Мува раньше. На Абеднедо По и Теммин встретились с женой Одди — Соуа Чуан. Она рассказала Дэмерону о том, что предательство мужа было вынужденным, так как Терекс шантажировал Мува, держа её в плену и грозясь убить. Когда представилась такая возможность, тот освободил жену и выступил против Первого ордена. По словам Соуа, Одди был не предателем, а героем. Она сообщила Дэмерону где искать мужа, тем самым направив его и Теммина в западню. В это время миссия на Спалексе также не задалась. Джесс, Каре и Сура попали в плен врагу.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 18: Военные истории, часть 2 По и Теммин оказались в блоке для допросов в ожидании малоприятной процедуры дознания, которой Маларус велела их подвергнуть, чтобы получить информацию о Сопротивлении. Тем временем, Одди Мува, схваченный Первым орденом чуть ранее, при участии Терекса (который посчитал, что истребить Чёрную эскадрилью это его личная привилегия) смог совершить побег и открыть дверь их камеры. При помощи того же Одди пилоты завладели своими истребителями и оправились на Спалекс, чтобы помочь захваченным девушкам. Джесс, Каре и Сура тоже не сидели сложа руки и к прибытию Дэмерона смогли освободиться. Маларус отправила погоню за сбежавшими пилотами. Завязался неравный бой, в результате которого Одди Мува, пилотировавший TIE-истребитель и направивший его на мостик лёгкого крейсера Первого ордена «Эншадо», уничтожил его, но сам погиб. Маларус снова была вынуждена отступить. Пилоты могли возвращаться на базу, а Суралинда Джавос решила посветить свой репортаж Одди Мува.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 19: Военные истории, часть 3 Миссия на Кейто-Неймодии thumb|250px|left|По и отремонтированный «Чёрный-один» В течение некоторого времени По был до такой степени занят вылетами на задания, что у него не оставалось времени ни на что другое. Его личный крестокрыл был повреждён, тем не менее, ВВ-8 смог приготовить Дэмерону сюрприз — его подруга-астродроид, Айви, полностью починила истребитель. В это время С-3РО смог разыскать следы Лора Сан Текки, воспользовавшись сведениями, полученными у Граккуса. Его шпионская сеть отслеживала возможные локации старого исследователя и засекла местонахождение Сан Текки на Кейто-Неймодии. Об этом нужно было срочно доложить Лее, однако С-3РО не мог выяснить где она, так как все были заняты своими проблемами — Каре Кун и Теммин Уэксли решили соблюдать дистанцию в отношениях по примеру джедаев, Джессика Пава вместе с Зари Бенгел пыталась подобрать себе астродроида, взамен погибшего, однако астромехи её избегали, опасаясь прозвища «великий уничтожитель». В этот момент Лея Органа вместе с адмиралом Статурой рассуждала о будущем Сопротивления. По её мнению, самым смертельным оружием Первого ордена было равнодушие Новой Республики. До этого момента им везло, но это не могло длиться вечно. Вскоре их ждала катастрофа. Однако весть С-3РО внушила некоторый оптимизм. Лея вызвала на брифинг Чёрную эскадрилью и велела забрать Лора Сан Текку из тюрьмы на Кейто-Неймодии.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 20: Найденная легенда, часть 1 Тем временем, закованный в «лучшие цепи» Лор Сан Текка предстал перед хозяином хранилищ, бароном Поу Макконом. Исследователь попытался объяснить, что вовсе не собирался красть Казерат, поэтому не должен быть наказан, на что Поу ответил, что как барон имеет в своём дворце собственный свод законов, по которым Сан Текку и будут судить. Дальнейшему разговору помешало прибытие на посадочную площадку соседа и конкурента Маккона, барона Рейя, шикарного корабля. Лор пояснил Поу, что это прилетела принцесса Лея Органа, которая является весьма высокопоставленной персоной.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 21: Найденная легенда, часть 2 thumb|220px|По спасается из-под обломков На Ди'Куаре Дэмерон и Уэксли отправились на тренировочный вылет перед оправкой на Кейто-Неймодию. Им предстояло испытать свои машины и собственные умения, пролетев по узкому коридору в местных развалинах. Попутно По решил расспросить Теммина о его разладе с Каре Кун. Тот пояснил, что они расстались, так как, по мнению Каре, отношения мешают им сосредоточиться на миссиях. Но, на самом деле, с этого момента он больше ни о чём думать не может, и именно это мешает ему мыслить здраво. Чтобы закончить неприятный разговор Теммин первым влетел в коридор, успешно преодолел узкое пространство, однако в конце его ожидал тупик. Не долго думая, он подорвал стену выстрелом из лазерных пушек. Уэксли удалось вылететь, однако По, который следовал за ним, оказался в ловушке — на него обрушился свод здания. Только исключительное мастерство пилота и выдержка позволили тому проскользнуть в брешь, на мгновение открывшуюся в камнепаде. Снаружи коммандера ждал не на шутку встревоженный его радиомолчанием Теммин. Он уже пожалел о своём поступке, совершённом в запале, однако Дэмерон успокоил пилота, невозмутимо заметив, что был рад протестировать свой крестокрыл, который великолепно его слушается. Тем временем, в ангаре Джессика Пава пыталась разобраться с неполадками в собственном истребителе, что в отсутствие астродроида оказалось сложной задачей. Отчаявшейся девушке пришёл на помощь ВВ-8, который попросил свою подругу Айви стать партнёром Джесс. Согласно плану, Лея привезла в хранилище барона Рейя церемониальные платья своей матери, чтобы оставить их там для «будущей внучки». Во время многословного рассказа барона о самых надёжных системах безопасности в его дворце, на них было совершено нападение. Суралинда Джавос передала принцессе пистолет, однако гостям ничего не грозило — таким образом Поу Маккон решил продемонстрировать, что его собственные хранилище и боевые дроиды надёжнее. Лея согласилась перевезти свои ценности во дворец Маккона, где как раз томился Лор Сан Текка, которого уже признали виновным и приговорили к казни. Таким образом, настало время Чёрной эскадрилье вступать в бой. thumb|160px|left|По с дыхательной маской в боксе с платьями Для выполнения миссии Лея решила использовать приёмы контрабандистов, которыми успела овладеть, ранее вращаясь в соответствующей среде. С ложью они с Суралиндой успешно справились. Поу Маккон, посчитавший, что выгодный клиент уже в его руках, заканчивал экскурсию по дворцу. Далее он предложил гостям насладиться казнью злоумышленника. Для дезорганизации требовался отвлекающий манёвр, для которого на планету прибыла Чёрная эскадрилья. Три крестокрыла без ID-транспондеров совершили налёт на Великие хранилища, изображая пиратов. Маккон задействовал боевых дроидов-истребителей с изменяемой геометрией Марк I. Несмотря на многократное численное превосходство дроидов, Теммин, Каре и Джесс смогли им оказать достойное сопротивление. Тем временем, По, который находился в дыхательной маске внутри одного из боксов с платьями, выбрался и при помощи шпионской сети дроидов смог незаметно проникнуть в тюремный бокс. Он вывел из строя дроидов-охранников и освободил Лора Сан Текку. Затем Дэмерон подал знак Лее. Та вызвала с орбиты Чёрного один и разыграла возмущение по поводу неспособности дома Маккон обеспечить безопасность клиентов и сохранность ценностей, так как «пираты» всё ещё не были сбиты. Она велела Суре забрать платья и готовить корабль к отлёту. Тем временем, к охранникам яхты Органы подошли два субъекта, представившиеся посланниками. Вместо передачи сообщения они убили стражу. Суралинда доставила боксы на корабль и выпустила По. Дэмерон направился к своему крестокрылу, однако тот уже был готов взлететь, что удивило пилота. По крикнул ВВ-8, чтобы тот снизил мощность двигателей, но дроид оказался повреждён выстрелом из бластера. Яхта и крестокрыл взлетели, оставив участников миссии на посадочной площадке. За штурвалами оказались Терекс и Маларус. Таким образом, Сопротивлению не хватило третьей составляющей успешной криминальной операции — удачи.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 22: Найденная легенда, часть 3 thumb|270px|По сообщает Лее об опасности, нависшей над Чёрной эскадрильей Бой в небе всё продолжался. Помимо того, что Лея, По и Суралинда оказались в западне к немалой радости Поу Маккона, над Чёрной эскадрильей нависла серьёзная опасность — Маларус спешила к месту боя в крестокрыле По, стремясь уничтожить своих врагов. По был нимало обеспокоен тем обстоятельством, что его друзья не подозревали о саботаже. Он сообщил об этом Лее, и им пришлось срочно приобрести у Маккона маневренный истребитель, ранее принадлежавший кессельскому спайсовому магнату. По бросился вдогонку. Маларус, предчувствуя сладостную месть, приняла очередную дозу наркотика. Однако появление Дэмерона смешало её планы в тот момент, когда она была готова открыть огонь по эскадрилье. Маларус переключилась на По и, не не замечая перегрузок под действием наркотика, совершила замысловатый манёвр, в результате которого оказалась позади его истребителя.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 23: Найденная легенда, часть 4 Тем временем, Терексу на угнанной яхте Леи удалось скрыться. Однако он не стал немедленно передавать Лора Сан Текку Первому ордену. Терекс активировал энергетическую дубинку и с её помощью замкнул свой киберимплант. К сожалению бывшего агента, это не привело к поломке устройства, а лишь вызвало перезагрузку системы. Терекс вышел на связь с Фазмой и предложил ей обменять Сан Текку на свою свободу от импланта. На Кейто-Неймодии Маларус преследовала По на его собственном крестокрыле, ведя шквальный огонь из лазерных пушек. От выстрелов могли пострадать те, кто находился внизу и наблюдал за воздушным боем, поэтому По попытался увести её от площадки перед дворцом Маккона. В результате Дэмерон оказался в уязвимой позиции, однако произвести роковой выстрел Маларус не дал ВВ-8, который в этот момент восстановил работоспособность.thumb|250px|left|По спасает ВВ-8 Маленький дроид заблокировал ручное управление и двигатели, после чего истребитель начал падать. По не мог допустить гибели ВВ-8 и пустил свой истребитель в пике параллельно Чёрному один. Два корабля летели так близко, что практически соприкасались фонарями кабины. Дэмерон с помощью магнитных тросов эвакуировал ВВ-8, после чего Чёрный один упал на территории дворца Рейа, лишившись в процессе правых стабилизаторов. Маларус оказалась во власти барона Рейа, который также имел собственный свод законов, карающих нарушителей порядка. Истребитель По снова оказался сильно повреждён, однако гораздо больше его тревожила судьба Сан Текки. Но, несмотря на сложившиеся обстоятельства, Лея всё ещё верила в удачу. Команда вернулась на «Раддус», где По попытался отремонтировать свой истребитель. К его расстройству, Айви не смогла помочь им с ВВ-8, так как была занята с Павой. Спустя некоторое время Лея Органа собрала Чёрную эскадрилью и сообщила, что в боксах с платьями находится маячок, по сигналу которого они смогут отследить корабль с Лором Сан Теккой, когда он выйдет из гиперпространства. Пилотам следует отправляться на вылет и быть готовым к гиперпрыжку в любую минуту. Эскадрилья отправилась на задание. Во время ожидания Пава связалась с Дэмероном и сообщила, что по её мнению, план Леи не сработал — если корабль всё ещё был бы в гиперпространстве, у него уже должно было закончится топливо. Дэмерон согласился с Джессикой и отдал приказ вернуться на базу. Пава оказалась абсолютно права — Терекс просчитал подобный ход и некоторое время назад выкинул платья из корабля. Бывший агент явился на звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» «Отпущение грехов», где находилась Фазма, и предъявил ей ультиматум: он сообщит местонахождение Сан Текки только после того, как ему вынут из головы имплант. thumb|270px|По говорит с ТерексомТа велела схватить Терекса, чтобы выбить из него информацию с помощью пыток, но тот вколол себе яд, пообещав, что в скором времени скончается, унеся тайну в могилу, если вовремя не примет антидот. Фазма была вынуждена согласиться. После операции Терекс улетел, сообщив координаты Сан Текки Первому ордену. Тем временем Чёрная эскадрилья вернулась с вылета, чтобы обсудить создавшееся положение с Леей. В этот момент они получили входящий вызов. Терекс обратился к По Дэмерону. Он сообщил, что разочаровался в Первом ордене как наследнике Империи и хочет расквитаться с ними, сообщив Сопротивлению ту же информацию. По следует поторопиться, чтобы первым получить Сан Текку, который находится в открытом космосе в одном лишь в скафандре.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 24: Найденная легенда, часть 5 Спасение Лора Сан Текки Дрейфуя в космосе, Лор Сан Текка начал записывать послание тем, кто его найдёт, так как уже не надеялся выжить. Он рассказал о том, что долгие годы изучал Силу. Не имея возможности ощутить её, он, тем не менее, заметил некоторые закономерности. По его мнению Сила — как морской прилив, то прибывает во Вселенной, то убывает. И в этот момент он полагает, что Сила пробуждается. Грядёт схватка Светлой и Тёмной стороны, и кто в ней победит — не известно. В это время в туманность прибыли силы Первого ордена и Сопротивления. Транспорт Сопротивления оказался ближе к исследователю, что позволило начать спасательную операцию. В тот момент, когда Сан Текка уже был близок к спасению, транспорт был взорван TIE-истребителями. К исследователю устремились штурмовики с реактивными ранцами. Они схватили Сан Текку и потащили к своему лёгкому крейсеру, который готовился сразу по прибытии на борт команды захвата совершить гиперпрыжок. Тем не менее, По Дэмерон не собирался сдаваться. По данным шпионской сети дроидов корабль Первого ордена имел слабое место. Вместе с остальными членами Чёрной эскадрильи Дэмерон сосредоточил огонь на левом углу центрального дефлекторного щита крейсера. После падения щита у него было всего пол секунды на выстрел из лазерных пушек, с чем По успешно справился, поразив силовой канал. Каре и Теммину осталось лишь завершить начатое коммандером. Истребитель Джессики оказался подбит и к ней уже устремилась ракета. В этот момент Айви решила пожертвовать собой и катапультировалась из гнезда астродроидов, приняв огонь на себя.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 25: Найденная легенда, часть 6 thumb|250px|left|По и Сан Текка после разговора о Силе В результате действий Сопротивления Лора Сан Текку удалось спасти. На Ди'Куаре он встретился с Леей Органой, пообещав оказать всяческую помощь в розыске её брата, для чего ему было необходимо вернуться домой и найти нужную информацию. «Сердце» ВВ-8 было «разбито» новостью о гибели Айви. Джессика также горевала о потере и передала астродроиду чип с данными из своего истребителя, который остался от Айви. ВВ-8 приварил его к корпусу Чёрного-один, чтобы его подруга всегда была рядом. Каре и Теммин устали от споров и решили пожениться. В присутствии Чёрной эскадрильи их сочетала браком Лея Органа. По вместе с ВВ-8 издалека наблюдал за импровизированной вечеринкой, когда к нему подошёл Сан Текка. Тот спешил возвратиться домой, чтобы выполнить обещание, данное Лее Органе. Лор обратился к Дэмерону и попросил ответить, что связывает огни, которые он видит. Тот, имея в виду звёзды, ответил, что Сила, не надо быть джедаем, чтобы дать ответ на этот вопрос. Сан Текка попросил взглянуть ещё раз. На этот раз По обратил внимание на огни вечеринки, где веселились и отдыхали его друзья и ответил, что это Сила внутри них самих. Сан Текка согласился и выразил надежду вскоре увидеться, чтобы передать информацию. Напоследок, словно предчувствуя испытания, которые ждут пилота, он произнёс традиционное джедайское напутствие: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила». Meeting Kazuda Xiono Some time later, Poe and BB-8 chanced upon several pilots training in the New Republic navy, who were being pursued by the TIE pilot Major Vonreg of the First Order. One of the pilots, Kazuda Xiono, the son of a wealthy senator, directly confronted Vonreg as the other two escaped. Poe managed to thwart Vonreg's attack and, impressed by his bravery and skill, hired Kazuda as a spy and loaned BB-8 out to him. Kazuda and BB-8 were sent to the Colossus station on the ocean world of Castilon, where Poe showed them around and introduced them to Jarek Yeager, a former rebel pilot and war veteran, who he appointed as Kazuda's mentor. After a brief conversation with Yeager, Poe returned to the Resistance. Rescue of Synara San Poe later returned to the Colossus and decided to have a flight in space alongside Kazuda. However, their flight was interrupted when they found a crashed Darius G-class freighter in an asteroid field with strange life signs emanating from it. Upon arrival, they found that the place had been taken over by Kragan Gorr's pirate gang, the Warbird gang, but a huge creature devoured most of them. Still trying to find the source of the life signs, they ran through the ship, but they were hindered by the ship's released cargo, Kowakian monkey-lizards. Eventually, they found the source of the life signs: an unconscious Mirialan pirate named Synara San. They rescued Synara and evaded the huge creature, who turned out to be a Kowakian ape-lizard. Synara and Kazuda were later dropped off on the Colossus as Poe flew away. Station Theta Black During his spying operations, Kazuda had sent data stolen from the First Order to the Resistance. This data was found to lead to a set of coordinates in the Unknown Regions. Poe later visited the Colossus, rescuing Kazuda who had been flying on the faulty ''Fireball''. Poe and Kazuda visited General Organa, who revealed her findings to them and instructed both to find the location, though she warned Poe not to directly confront the First Order. Eventually, they found the location: Station Theta Black, an abandoned mining facility built into an asteroid. Inside the station, they found that most of the equipment was defunct as the area was very soon set for demolition. While exploring the station, they were accosted by a First Order sentry droid, which Poe disabled with his blaster. Despite Xiono and BB-8's objections, Poe insisted on investigating what Station Theta Black was being used for. The Resistance operatives soon found another control room where BB-8 downloaded data showing that the First Order had been using Station Theta Black as a dedlanite mine and processing station. Before they could leave, they were confronted by several of Captain Phasma's First Order stormtroopers. Following a brief skirmish and prolonged pursuit, Poe and his comrades managed to rendezvous with CB-23 and the X-wings, allowing them to escape the station. In space, they engaged Major Vonreg and his TIE squadron in a brief dogfight. After the First Order retreated, Poe and Xiono narrowly escape an explosion caused by the detonation of the station. Poe, Xiono, and the droids returned to General Organa with news that the First Order was building lots of weapons. Telling Leia of their findings, Leia stated that she doubted that this would dissuade any of the New Republic senators sympathetic to the First Order, but hoped more people would start supporting the Resistance due to this. Джакку thumb|260px|По получил чип с картой от [[Лор Сан Текка|Лора Сан Текки]] Как и обещал, Сан Текка вскоре направил Лее Органе сообщение о том, где с ним можно увидеться, чтобы получить сведения о её брате. Чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания к операции, Органа решила не посылать к исследователю Чёрную эскадрилью, поэтому Дэмерон в одиночку отправился в деревню Туанул на Джакку.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 26: Пробуждение, часть 1 Лор Сан Текка должен был передать ему фрагмент карты, отображавшей местонахождение Люка Скайуокера. По без осложнений достиг поселения и получил чип с данными, однако во время встречи с исследователем на деревню напали штурмовики Первого ордена под командованием Кайло Рена. По просьбе Сан Текки Дэмерон и BB-8 попытались сбежать на истребителе «X-wing», однако двое штурмовиков повредили двигатели. По отдал фрагмет карты своему дроиду и приказал скрыться подальше, пообещав, что вернётся за ним. Сам он остался в деревне, чтобы попытаться защитить мирных жителей. Он успел убить троих штурмовиков, едва не сделав FN-2187 четвёртым, когда прибыл личный шаттл Рена с владельцем на борту. После того как Кайло убил старейшину, Дэмерон выстрелил в него из бластера, но Рен остановил заряд Силой, и с её же помощью обездвижил пилота, пока того не схватили штурмовики. При обыске карту не обнаружили и Рен приказал отвести По на шаттл. Местные жители были казнены, а деревня сожжена. thumb|250px|left|Дэмерон под пыткой разума Дэмерона доставили на звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» «Добивающий». Там его поместили в модуль для допросов и подвергли пыткам при помощи дроида-дознавателя новой модели, однако все предпринятые усилия оказались безуспешными. Позже Кайло Рен лично явился, чтобы узнать информацию о карте, использовав для проникновения в разум пилота Силу. Несмотря на сопротивление со стороны Дэмерона, Кайло смог вытащить из сознания По тип дроида и его местонахождение. После ухода Рена, штурмовик FN-2187 забрал По из камеры для допросов, аргументируя это переводом заключённого. Скрывшись от чужих глаз, тот рассказал ему, что вынужден бежать, и Дэмерон согласился помочь бывшему штурмовику. В ангаре они угнали двухместный истребитель TIE/sf. thumb|230px|FN-2187 просит Дэмерона о помощи Несмотря на то, что истребитель оказался прикован к стойке тросом с магнитным замком, беглецы вскоре вылетели в открытый космос. FN-2187 удалось уничтожить несколько турболазерных батарей. После этого Дэмерон поинтересовался именем нового товарища. По отказался называть его буквенно-цифровым обозначением и дал FN-2187 прозвище Финн. По приказу генерала Хакса они подверглись обстрелу протонными торпедами из подфюзеляжных орудий, одну из которых сбил бывший штурмовик Первого ордена. Дэмерон направил истребитель к Джакку, чтобы найти своего дроида, несмотря на протесты товарища. Во время споров Финн отвлёкся, в результате чего одна из торпед достигла своей цели, послав корабль в неуправляемое пике на планету. Финн был выброшен катапультой и смог благополучно приземлиться невдалеке от места крушения истребителя. Как только он приблизился к нему, истребитель тут же исчез в песке, из-за чего бывший штурмовик посчитал пилота погибшим. У него осталось лётная куртка Дэмерона, которую Финн забрал себе. thumb|230px|left|По без сознания в пустыне После взрыва протонной торпеды Дэмерон успел активировать катапультирование Финна, но его собственная катапульта не сработала, так как её заклинило сброшенной ранее курткой. Он попытался совершить аварийную посадку на Джакку, однако в результате манёвров По выкинуло из кабины. Из-за жёсткого приземления его контузило, что вызвало кратковременную потерю памяти. Пилот очнулся ночью в одиночестве, постепенно восстанавливая события. Он вспомнил про перебежчика-Финна и попытался позвать его, однако не получил ответа. Дэмерон понимал, что бывший штурмовик мог оказаться в любой стороне из-за угла и скорости выброса при катапультировании. Он вспомнил своё имя и чуть не погубившую его куртку. Больше всего пилота волновал вопрос о местонахождении BB-8. У него появилась мысль снова попытаться угнать корабль и вернуться в Сопротивление, для чего ему нужно было найти населённый пункт. Всю ночь и часть следующего дня он шёл в поисках поселения, испытывая жажду и жестокую головную боль.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы (роман) thumb|230px|Дэмерон у заставы Ниима в поисках ВВ-8 Пилоту пришлось оторвать рукава от рубашки, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть голову. Когда жар стал нестерпим По услышал рев спидера и начал подпрыгивать, размахивая руками, чтобы его заметили. Остановившийся бларин Нака А́ит первоначально отнёсся к пилоту недружелюбно и настороженно. Он не был склонен к безвозмездной помощи, однако услышав чистосердечно рассказанную По историю, угостил водой и взял пилота на борт, чтобы развеять собственную скуку. Во время поездки на спидер напала местная банда, но По, взявшему управление в свои руки, удалось оторваться от преследователей. Нака посчитал себя должником пилота и доставил в Блаубэк Таун к своему приятелю Оуну Госу. Тот одолжил Дэмерону собственный корабль, на котором он вернулся на базу Сопротивления. Однако перед тем, как покинуть Джакку, По наведался в аванпост Ниима, где узнал, что ВВ-8 покинул планету с местной мусорщицей и неизвестным человеком, которые угнали фрахтовик. Такодана thumb|200px|left|По во время битвы на Такодане По прибытии на Ди'Куар Дэмерону предстояло встретиться с Леей Органой и доложить о своём провале. Ранее ему не приходилось терпеть значительных поражений. Генерал выслушала полные искреннего раскаяния слова По о том, что он не оправдал возложенные на него надежды, а затем сообщила, что ВВ-8 был замечен на Такодане и его срочно требуется забрать из опасного места пока до него не добрался Первый орден. Дэмерон вместе с эскадрильей Сопротивления отправился на Такодану, чтобы противостоять силам вторжения Первого ордена, атаковавшим дворец Маз Канаты после уничтожения системы Хосниан. По отставил себе позывной Чёрный-лидер. Чтобы получить преимущество, он летал на опасно низкой высоте, нападая с уровня верхушек деревьев. Дэмерону удалось сбить девять''Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2'' истребителей противника (один из которых едва не убил Финна), уничтожить несколько групп штурмовиков, а также взорвать транспорт поддержки. Во время сражения все выстрелы По попали в цель. Битва закончилась после того как Кайло Рен и приказал своим войскам отступать. Он захватил Рей, девушку-мусорщицу, которая видела карту с местонахождением Люка Скайуокера. thumb|250px|По встречает Финна после битвы на Такодане После возвращения в штаб-квартиру Сопротивления на Ди'Куаре По с большой радостью встретился с BB-8 и Финном. Пилот заметил на приятеле свою куртку, после чего, тот пожелал вернуть её обратно, однако Дэмерон заявил, что Финну она идёт, и разрешил оставить себе. Далее бывший штурмовик попросил пилота о помощи в спасении своей подруги Рей, для чего тому нужно было встретиться с генералом Леей Органой. По отвёл Финна в конференц-зал, где они нашли альдераанку. Финн раскрыл всё, что знал об устройстве супероружия Первого ордена под названием база «Старкиллер». Капитан Теммин Уэксли сделал разведывательный полёт к противнику, после чего Сопротивление разработало план нападения на базу. Дэмерона назначили лидером Красной и Синей эскадрилий, задачей которых было уничтожение термального осциллятора базы. База «Старкиллер» thumb|left|250px|По Дэмерон во время налёта на базу «Старкиллер» Согласно плану, «Тысячелетний сокол» должен был приземлиться на планете, чтобы отключить щиты. После получения подтверждения о высадке команды, и сообщения офицера о том, что Хан Соло, Чубакка и Финн отключили щиты термального осциллятора, генерал Лея Органа отдала приказ о переходе всех истребителей «X-wing» на субсветовую скорость. По возглавлял две эскадрильи, так и не поменяв позывной «Чёрный-лидер». Вместе с Дэмероном на задание отправился его верный дроид BB-8. Истребители совершили пробную попытку пробить защиту супероружия. Дэмерон приказал своим пилотам нанести максимальный урон базе, однако их усилия оказались тщетными. Сам он выпустил почти весь свой боекомплект. После этого генерал Хакс отдал приказ о введении в бой всех эскадрилий Первого ордена, что отвлекло пилотов от их основной задачи. Наземной команде удалось заложить взрывчатку, что проделало брешь в целостности базы. Этим воспользовался Дэмерон и его пилоты. Они спустились в каньон, где подверглись мощному обстрелу из пушек. Там же погиб Илло Эсти и другие пилоты, что заставило По отвлечься. Перед проникновением в брешь Дэмерон сложил крылья своего истребителя, но внутри снова перевел их в боевой режим. Точными выстрелами он нанёс топливному элементу тяжёлые повреждения, повлекшие за собой цепную реакцию, которая начала медленно разрушать базу «Старкиллер». thumb|290px|По в каньоне «Старкиллера» По избежал последствий взрыва, направившись к внешним слоям атмосферы. По получил приказ от Леи Органы немедленно отступить, но отказался оставить своих друзей на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Пилоты поддержали командира и Дэмерон отдал приказ о поиске товарищей. Вскоре По обнаружил лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300, который спешно покидал гибнущую планету. Все члены Сопротивления взяли курс на Ди'Куар; Дэмерон перешёл на скорость света сразу же после «Тысячелетнего сокола». Из двадцати истребителей на базу вернулись лишь семь.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 28: Пробуждение, часть 3 Как BB-8 и многие другие По ждал приземления кореллианского фрахтовика. Он отправился вслед за платформой с раненым Финном, оказывая доктору посильную помощь. Немногим позже вновь активировался R2-D2, который показал голограмму карты Галактики из Имперских архивов. После этого BB-8 попросил у своего владельца инфочип, на котором хранился фрагмент карты, отображавший местонахождение Люка Скайуокера. Маленький дроид дополнил голограмму недостающим фрагментом, открыв взору полную карту. Это открытие вызвало большую радость среди присутствовавших, которые начали обнимать друг друга. В скором времени Рей и Чубакка собирались лететь к Первому Храму джедаев на Ак-То, где должен был находиться Люк Скайуокер. По, BB-8, C-3PO и Лея Органа пришли на посадочную площадку, чтобы проводить их. thumb|280px|left|По решается вылететь в одиночку против флота Первого одена Выжившие члены Сопротивления осознавали, что борьба не окончена, но надеялись что эта победа даст им передышку и позволит некоторое время ощущать себя в безопасности. Между тем, вскоре С-3РО сообщил о приближении сил Первого ордена, в том числе огромного дредноута.Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 1 Во время экстренного совещания, на котором присутствовали адмирал Акбар, Лея Органа, адмирал Статура, Чёрная эскадрилья и другие члены Сопротивления, Дэмерон предложил отвлекающий манёвр, который позволит выиграть время для эвакуации базы — вылететь в одиночку против кораблей Первого ордена, учитывая личную ненависть к нему лидеров противника, и задержать их сколько сможет. Это была самоубийственная миссия, но Лея была вынуждена принять жертву По. В ангаре Джессика Пава предупредила Дэмерона, что новый двигатель его истребителя не прошёл испытания (предыдущий прототип взорвался), но пилот всё равно вызвался лететь. На вопрос о скорости, которую сможет развить корабль, Джесс ответила, что если двигатель взорвется, скорость будет ошеломляющей, но и так её будет достаточно, чтобы вражеские орудия не смогли навестись. Чёрная эскадрилья хотела поддержать своего лидера и отправиться вместе с ним, но Лея Органа отправила их на собственное задание — поиск союзников. Даже если все остальные не спасутся — их будет достаточно, чтобы искра Сопротивления не погасла. Эвакуация Ди'Куара 210px|thumb|По видит гибель бомбардировщика и взрыв дредноута Сопротивление начало экстренную подготовку к эвакуации своей базы с Ди'Куара. Но, прежде чем им удалось сбежать, прибыл Первый орден на трёх боевых кораблях, среди которых был осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV». Чтобы выиграть время для отхода флота Сопротивления и спасательных транспортов По Дэмерон вышел на связь с командованием Первого ордена на открытой частоте. Его нелицеприятные замечания относительно генерала Хакса (тот был незаконнорожденным) позволили в нужный момент атаковать дредноут на модифицированном крестокрыле «Чёрный-один» и уничтожить его орудия, расчистив путь для эскадрильи тяжёлых бомбардировщиков Сопротивления. Тем не менее, дредноут успел открыть огонь из орбитальных орудий по базе Сопротивления, но к этому времени она была уже полностью эвакуирована. Посчитав, что достигнутого успеха достаточно, Лея приказала отступить и вывести истребители из боя. Дэмерон не согласился с приказом, считая, что начатую битву необходимо завершить и отключил комлинк, фактически взяв командование операцией в свои руки. Оставшиеся «Х-wing»'и, а также эскадрилья перехватчиков RZ-1 «A-wing» под командованием Талли Линтры выступили в качестве прикрытия, в результате чего нападение на дредноут было успешно завершено его уничтожением за мгновение до того, как орбитальные орудия «убийцы флотов» открыли огонь. Однако это стоило Сопротивлению всех бомбардировщиков и части истребителей. Тем не менее, атака Дэмерона купила достаточно времени, чтобы остатки флота совершили гиперпрыжок.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Нападение на флот Сопротивления left|230px|thumb|Конфликт По и Леи Во время гиперпрыжка Органа находилась в угнетённом состоянии по поводу гибели кораблей и пилотов, поэтому, когда появился Дэмерон, она ударила его по лицу и объявила о разжаловании. Тот был обескуражен и возразил, что пилоты выполнили задание и погибли как герои. На что Лея ответила, что они совершили подвиг и не вернулись, проблем не решить просто запрыгнув в крестокрыл и взорвав что-то. В этот момент сработал сигнал оповещения — Первому ордену удалось отследить флот Сопротивления через гиперпространство, несмотря на то, что ранее это было неслыханно. По оставшимся кораблям Сопротивления был открыт огонь, один из них был тут же уничтожен, прежде чем смог выйти из зоны поражения или поднять дефлекторные щиты. Лея осознала, что, если они совершат новый прыжок, Первый Орден снова их настигнет, однако при этом у кораблей уже не будет топлива. Поэтому лётчикам-истребителям был отдан приказ атаковать вражеский флот, чтобы купить время для перегруппировки и принятия решения. В том числе Дэмерону было разрешено «запрыгнуть в крестокрыл и что-нибудь взорвать». 240px|thumb|Дэмерон после взрыва ангара Тем временем, Кайло Рен на своём TIE «Глушитель» в сопровождении трёх пилотов истребителей TIE/sf взял курс на флагман Сопротивления «Раддус». Он взорвал ангар, уничтожив истребители Сопротивления, которые готовились к вылету, вместе с их пилотами. Дэмерона, который не успел добежать до корабля, отбросило взрывом вместе с ВВ-8, что спасло им жизнь. Крестокрыл По также был уничтожен. Рен не решился открыть огонь по мостику крейсера, так как там находилась его мать, однако Полдин ЛеХьюз сделал это, уничтожив всех офицеров Сопротивления, кроме Органы, которая защитила себя с помощью Силы. Противостояние Эмилин Холдо left|240px|thumb|Финн и Роуз рассказывают По о своём плане После взрыва на мостике Лея была помещена в систему поддержания жизни, а вице-адмирал Эмилин Холдо была назначена командующим флотом Сопротивления. Она произнесла речь, пообещав, что выжившие станут той самой искрой, из которой возгорится пламя возрождения Республики. Дэмерон, который имел некоторые виды на это назначение, тем не менее, предположил ей сотрудничество в выработке стратегии выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Холдо напомнила По о том, что Лея понизила его до капитана и велела ждать дальнейших указаний. Флот, преследуемый Первым орденом, продолжал идти на максимальной скорости, расходуя ценное топливо. Между тем, Финн и Роуз Тико придумали план отключения гиперпротстранственного трекера Первого ордена, которым поделились с По. Проблема заключалась в отсутствии кодов для проникновения на «Господство», звёздный дредноут типа «Мега», где находилось устройство. Дэмерон связался с Маз Канатой, которая оказалась занята решением собственных проблем, однако посоветовала обратиться к взломщику кодов, который находился в Канто-Байт на планете Кантоника. Дэмерон, полагая, что вице-адмирал на своём посту лидера Сопротивления бездействует, без ведома Холдо отправил Финна и Тико на выполнение этой миссии. 240px|thumb|Противостояние Дэмерона и Холдо Финн, Роуз и ВВ-8, после череды злоключений, вместо рекомендованного Канатой взломщика встретили ДиДжея, которого и наняли, чтобы проникнуть на борт «Господства». Тем временем, последний корабль сопровождения израсходовал всё топливо и был уничтожен Первым орденом. Уровень топлива «Раддуса» был на критической отметке. По с трудом прорвался на командный мостик, куда ему вход был запрещён, и в перепалке с Холдо выяснил, что та отдала приказ заправлять транспорты, чтобы покинуть крейсер. Дэмерон посчитал такие действия недальновидными и граничащими с предательством, так как транспорты не имели ни защиты ни вооружения, о чём сообщил вице-адмиралу, на что та велела выставить его с мостика. Связавшись с Фином, По узнал, что команда с взломщиком уже на подлёте и нужно выиграть время. По вновь обратился к Холдо, рассказав о миссии Финна и Роуз, но та отвергла план, пояснив, что на его реализацию нет времени. Тогда Дэмерон и его союзники подняли мятеж, против вице-адмирала. Тем временем Рей, которая на Ак-То не смогла убедить Люка Скайуокера присоединиться к Сопротивлению, прибыла на «Господство», так как «увидела», что Рена можно вернуть на светлую сторону. Тот доставил её к Сноуку, который с помощью Силы попытался выяснить местонахождение Скайуокера, а затем приказал Рену убить её. Вместо этого, тот убил Сноука. После схватки с преторианцами Рен предложил Рей править галактикой вместе с ним. Рей отказалась и, после взрыва светового меча Люка, который оба пытались притянуть Силой, сбежала с корабля. Рен объявил себя новым Верховным лидером. left|260px|thumb|Транспортники пытаются скрыться На борту «Раддуса» Холдо смогла завладеть инициативой и вырваться из-под прицела сторонников Дэмерона. Между тем, Финн, Роуз, ДиДжей и BB-8 проникли в отсек, где они могли отключить гипертрекер. Однако дроид Первого ордена BB-9E обнаружил группу раньше, чем они смогли это сделать, в результате чего Финн и Роуз оказались в руках Фазмы, а ДиДжей смог выгодно продать сведения о Сопротивлении, которыми завладел, став свидетелем разговора с По. Дэмерон услышал по комлинку о захвате группы и в этот момент дверь на запасной мостик «Раддуса» была взорвана. Он приготовился отстреливаться, но в проёме появилась Лея, которая выстрелила в По из парализатора. Оставшиеся члены Сопротивления подготовились к эвакуации «Раддуса». Дэмерона, находящегося без сознания, также доставили на один из транспортов. Холдо в порыве самопожертвования решила остаться на борту «Раддуса». Когда По пришёл в себя, Органа сообщила ему, что они находятся рядом со старой повстанческой базой на планете Крэйт, и что Холдо спланировала отход на небольших транспортниках, так как Первому ордену будет трудно обнаружить этот манёвр. Однако, поскольку ДиДжей знал о запланированном бегстве и рассказал о нём Первому ордену, план Холдо не удался. «Господство» начало расстрел спасательных судов из турболазерных батарей. Чтобы прекратить это, Холдо решила проскочить через вражеский флот на скорости света. Холдо отправила крейсер в гиперпрыжок по вектору скопления кораблей, и столкновение разорвало «Господство» практически на две половины. Взрывной волной были выведены из строя и другие корабли Первого ордена. Этот манёвр, в конечном итоге, позволил бежать Финну, Роуз и ВВ-8 на шаттле Первого ордена. Битва на Крэйте 260px|thumb|Дэмерон командует атакой на суперлазерную осадную пушку Оставшиеся члены Сопротивления приземлились на Крэйте и смогли запустить оборонные системы повстанческой базы. Финн, Роуз и ВВ-8, преследуемые TIE-истребителями, совершили аварийную посадку на угнанном шаттле и присоединились к остальным. Лея Органа отправила сигнал бедствия, обращаясь к своим союзникам во Внешних территориях, однако ответа на него не последовало. Тем временем, Первый Орден, управляемый Верховным лидером Кайло Реном с борта командного шаттла, развернул свои собственные силы, высадив на планету как минимум шесть AT-M6, два AT-AT Первого ордена с суперлазерной осадной пушкой, буксируемой AT-HH. Пушка должна была пробить массивную дверь. Наземные силы вторжения прикрывали TIE-истребители. Противопоставить этому всему можно было лишь старые спидеры V-4X-D, которые пылились на базе. Поскольку осадная пушка представляла серьёзную угрозу, тринадцать спидеров, пилотируемых добровольцами, включая Финна и Роуз, во главе с Дэмероном ринулись в атаку. Несмотря на помощь «Тысячелетнего сокола», которым управляли Чубакка и Рей, большая часть спидеров не достигла цели. Дэмерон заметил, что время на исходе и пушка готова открыть огонь, поэтому скомандовал отступление, чтобы сохранить оставшихся пилотов. Однако Финн, не подчинился, предпочитая протаранить орудие. Не желая позволить Финну умереть, Тико врезалась в его спидер, сильно пострадав при этом. В этот момент пушка открыла огонь и пробила брешь в воротах бункера. Сопротивление приготовилось дать последний бой. Побег и знакомство с Рей Неожиданно на Крэйте появился Люк Скайуокер. Он вышел в одиночку против всех сил Первого ордена. Дэмерон, в изумлении наблюдавший за развернувшимися событиями, остановил Финна, который хотел последовать на помощь джедаю. Он сказал, что нужно не упустить возможность, предоставленную Люком, жертвующим собой. Он обратил внимание на то, что кристаллические лисы, вулптексы, которые при появлении опасности забежали с ними в бункер, куда-то исчезли. На глазах у последних выживших членов Сопротивления одна из них нырнула в боковой проход. Дэмерон скомандовал последовать за ней. Все обернулись к Лее, чтобы услышать её мнение. left|280px|thumb|По и Финн видят способности Силы Рей Органа подтвердила приказ По, признавая его лидерство. После непродолжительной, но напряжённой дуэли между Люком и Кайло Реном тот понял, что перед ним проекция Силы. Образ старого джедая исчез, и на Ак-То Люк растворился в Силе. Между тем, время, купленное Скайуокером, подошло к концу. Сопротивление наткнулось на тупик в конце системы пещер базы — обвал заблокировал выход. Только лисы могли протискиваться в узкие расщелины. Однако с другой стороны Рей использовала Силу, чтобы поднять камни и расчистить путь. В результате выжившие были эвакуированы на «Соколе», чтобы по словам По, частично заимствованным им у Эмилин Холдо, стать той искрой, которая сожжёт Первый орден. Дэмерон, который из-за суматохи на Ди'Куаре не смог познакомиться с Рей, поздоровался с девушкой и назвал своё имя. В ответ она с улыбкой сказала, что её зовут Рей, на что По ответил, что знает. На борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» thumb|270px|По, Рей, Финн и ВВ-8 Пока «Сокол» находился в гиперпространстве, у Дэмерона, Рей и Финна появилась возможность обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Пилоту и бывшему штурмовику так и не удалось поговорить ранее. А Рей и вовсе только что познакомилась с Дэмероном. По рассказал девушке как они встретились с Финном после своей неудачной попытки получить часть карты с координатами Скайуокера. Тогда Сопротивление полагало, что все проблемы с Первым орденом будут решены, если они найдут старого джедая. На шутливое замечание Рей, что По не может называться лучшим пилотом, так как разбивает всё, на чём летает, Финн предложил присвоить этот титул девушке. Однако затем Финн с удивлением узнал, что По спас его во время неконтролируемого падения истребителя, активировав катапульту, хотя сам попал в ловушку. До этого он искренне полагал, что сработала автоматика. Таким образом, Дэмерону пришлось проявить свои лучшие лётные навыки, чтобы им обоим удалось выжить после взрыва протонной торпеды. Затем Финн попросил Дэмерона рассказать, как тому удалось выбраться с Джакку, что По и сделал. thumb|270px|left|По и Рей о встрече с Люком Рассказ По продолжился сражением на Такодане. Пилот поделился с Рей и Финном, что испытывал странные чувства во время боя, как будто он знал где окажется следующий противник, поэтому за один заход ему удалось сбить девять истребителей Первого ордена и уничтожить наземные цели. Рей предположила, что Дэмерон чувствителен к Силе, на что тот возразил: у него во дворе росло дерево, подаренное его родителям магистром Скайуокером — он точно смог бы это заметить, Силы в нём нет. Подошедшая в этот момент Лея Органа прокомментировала, что Сила есть во всех, а Финн пробормотал, что никогда этого не понимал. По поинтересовался у Рей, смогла ли она получить помощь у Люка на острове, но когда девушка собиралась ответить, на стол неожиданно вспорхнул порг. Дэмерон выразил надежду, что не увидит подобное существо у себя в крестокрыле…если он у него когда-то будет. Рей поинтересовалась, удалось ли спастись Маз Канате, она была обеспокоена её судьбой, так как познакомилась с ней ранее на Такодане. По удивился, что не встретился с Рей на планете, но та объяснила, что они разминулись: когда пилот высадился на Такодане, она уже была захвачена Кайло Реном и подвергнута пыткам. Дэмерон, переживший подобный эпизод, предложил поднять бокал за объединяющий их фактор. Затем он рассказал о Теммине и Каре, которые добыли сведения, которые помогли совершить атаку на базу «Старкиллер». thumb|150px|По получает новости о Чёрной эскадрилье Финн был обеспокоен состоянием Роуз, поэтому они с По навестили девушку. Та оставалась без сознания. Дэмерон сказал другу, что с ней всё будет хорошо. Финн возмутился: как он может делать подобные заявления не имея никаких фактов? По ответил, что можно верить в хорошее или не верить — выбор за ним. Финн немного успокоился и поинтересовался, как он попал в медицинский отсек «Раддуса», ведь последнее, что он помнит — схватка в лесу. «Старкиллер» взорван, Сопротивление победило, так почему же они убегают? Дэмерон рассказал, как после битвы на базе Сопротивления все считали также, но внезапно сенсоры зафиксировали подход крупных сил Первого ордена, и чтобы выиграть время ему пришлось вызвать огонь на себя. Даже его эскадрилья не смогла оказать поддержку коммандеру, так как отправилась на другое задание — найти союзников на дальних рубежах. И судя по тому, что на Крэйте они не получили ответа на свой призыв о помощи, их миссия провалилась…В этот момент подошедший С-3РО сообщил, что Чёрная эскадрилья вышла на связь. Дэмерон тут же воодушевился, напомнив Финну, что как он и говорил, всегда нужно верить. На что С-3РО возразил, что тот ещё не видел текста сообщения. thumb|260px|left|По просит ВВ-8 проиграть запись Включив полученное BB-8 голосообщение, Дэмерон увидел Джессику Паву, которая в отсутствие дроида-астромеханика таким образом надиктовывала свой бортовой журнал. Она сообщила, что её истребитель неисправен, после чего По попросил ВВ-8 приостановить запись — он не хотел увидеть как девушка исчезнет в огненном шаре и надеялся, что не услышал только что её последние слова. С-3РО ответил, что на этом запись заканчивается. Возможно Первый орден обнаружил спутник связи и уничтожил его. С-3РО сказал, что достоверно можно сказать лишь о том, что По является одним из немногих оставшихся военных командиров, на что тот возразил — с такими неполными данными нельзя знать живы его товарищи по команде или мертвы. События, которые были описаны в сообщении происходили сразу после эвакуации с Ди'Куара, четверо пилотов Чёрной эскадрильи были отправлены генералом Органой на богатую топливом и другими ресурсами планету Пастория, чтобы убедить местных жителей присоединиться к Сопротивлению. Король Сирок радушно встретил пилотов, посетовал на беспорядки, которые устроил в галактике Первый орден и попросил Чёрную эскадрилью выступить его эскортом во время переговоров. Однако вскоре пилоты поняли, что их использовали, чтобы устранить конкурента на королевский трон. Сирок не собирался выступать против Первого ордена а готовился заключить выгодную сделку. Сопротивление, как он считал, обречено на гибель, поэтому Сирок посоветовал Паве и другим пилотам немедленно оставить Органу.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 29: Пробуждение, часть 4 thumb|110px|По видит раненую Джесс Как только Дэмерон приказал BB-8 воспроизвести запись Джессики ещё раз, в процесс бурно вмешался С-3РО. Дэмерон поинтересовался у протокольного дроида о причинах его волнения, не построил ли Первый Орден вторую базу «Старкиллер» и не взорвал ли ещё десять планет, на что тот ответил, что теперь у них есть хорошие новости, поскольку Чёрная эскадрилья отправила новое сообщение через вторичный зашифрованный ретрансляционный узел, хотя оно немного искажено. Дэмерон поблагодарил С-3РО за информацию и прослушал передачу, которая следовала за предыдущими событиями. Пава сообщила, что Чёрная эскадрилья приняла участие в атаке на Иккрукк, во время которой они сражались с силами Первого ордена. Когда эскадрилья получила сигнал бедствия, Теммин, Каре, Джесс и Суралинда поспешили на помощь, после чего им пришлось вступить в бой с огромным количеством истребителей противника. Иккруккианка Грист сообщила, что местные оборонные системы за исключением энергетического щита выведены из строя диверсантами Первого ордена и предложила пилотам укрыться внутри. На это Чёрная эскадрилья предложила восстановить защитные системы. Во время проникновения через энергетический щит истребитель Павы оказался повреждён, однако ей удалось посадить его на площадку. Это несказанно обрадовало Дэмерона. Джессика пообещала По вскоре прислать ещё один отчет. Как только запись закончилась, снова появился C-3PO, который сообщил Дэмерону, что обещанное сообщение Павы, также им получено и передал его BB-8 для воспроизведения. К сожалению, запись показала истекающую кровью Джессику, скрывающуюся в пещере. Она сказала, что их атака на Первый Орден, пошла не так, после чего, к ужасу По, сообщение прервалось.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 30: Пробуждение, часть 5 Иккрукк thumb|260px|left|По на истребителе Граккуса-хатта Понимая, что его друзья находились в опасности, По отправился к генералу Органе и попросил её позволить ему полететь на Иккрукк, чтобы спасти их. Однако генерал отказала По, напомнив ему, что вооружённые силы Первого ордена слишком многочисленны. Она сказала По, что её решения должны быть продиктованы осторожностью, потому что, если она допустит ещё одну ошибку, это может стать концом Сопротивления. Именно поэтому «Сокол» не может лететь на помощь. Дэмерон попытался настоять на том, что спасти Чёрную эскадрилью необходимо. Признавая заслуги пилотов, генерал всё же сомневалась, что стоит лететь на Иккрукк и рисковать безопасностью других членов команды, таких как Рей или Чубакка. Она, конечно, хотела помочь, но сомневалась в успехе, ведь на кону стояло существование Сопротивления, на что По возразил — Чёрная эскадрилья это и есть Сопротивление, поэтому должна быть спасена. Зная, что Органа хочет, чтобы он стал лидером, и выслушав её упрёки Дэмерон ответил, что они должны показать галактике: тот кто к ним присоединится никогда не будет брошен на произвол судьбы. Генерал вынуждена была согласиться с доводами По, поэтому восстановила его в звании коммандера и пожелала, чтобы Сила пребыла с ним в его отчаянной вылазке.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 31: Пробуждение, часть 6 Взяв новый звёздный истребитель, который когда-то принадлежал Граккусу-хатту, По вылетел на Иккрукк. На планете Каре и Снап продолжали неравный воздушный бой, а Джессика и раненая Суралинда в это время отбивались от диверсантов, которые пришли отключить энергетический щит Грааль-Сити. По прибытии Дэмерон уничтожил одну из турелей тяжёлого крейсера типа «Максима-А» «Стойкость», которую до этого безуспешно пытались взорвать Теммин и его жена Каре. Затем в ответ на оскорбление полковника Баррут, офицера Первого ордена, командующего «Стойкостью», Дэмерон доложил кем является. Услышав, что Первый орден распространяет сообщение о том, что он умер во время эвакуации из Ди'Куара, По рассказал ей о судьбе Сноука, «Господства», двадцати звёздных разрушителей и дредноута «Молниеносный». Баррут отказалась верить ему и приказала уничтожить истребитель По. Вновь взяв командование эскадрильей, Дэмерон приказал пилотам выполнить сложный маневр — Каре и Теммин отвлекли на себя TIE-истребители, а По взорвал их в лобовой атаке. Обломки упали на «Стойкость», повредив её, что предоставило достаточно времени премьер-министру Грист, которая активировала Грааль. Щит опустился, оборонительные системы города заработали и уничтожили крейсер вместе с Баррут и его командой. thumb|260px|По и спасённая Чёрная эскадрилья Воссоединившись, По и его друзья тепло встретили друг друга. Хотя они приписывали свою победу коммандеру, По ответил, что это общая победа команды. Они будут сражаться бок о бок пока это будет необходимо. Прежде чем он успел сообщить своим товарищам о состоянии дел в Сопротивлении, их прервала Грист, которая поблагодарила Дэмерона за помощь в спасении не только Грааль-Сити, но и Иккрукка. Пообещав Снапу присоединиться к Сопротивлению в качестве одного из союзников, Грист пригласила команду отпраздновать это, но Дэмерон и Уэксли задержались, чтобы обсудить последние события. На вопросы Теммина По ответил, что нужно радоваться, что они не погибли, а о делах Сопротивления он расскажет позже. В ту ночь По размышлял о том, что на самом деле означает быть членом Сопротивления. О чём ему должны рассказать последние события? О героях? Кто может спасти галактику? Любой из них отдал бы всё, чтобы спасти СВОЙ мир. Можно сделать правильный выбор или ошибочный. Любой, зажегший огонь принесёт немного света. Если каждый сделает свой выбор, а По думал, что каждый может, будет сражаться, они смогут победить. В этот момент По решил, что Сопротивление началось. Поиск союзников и ресурсов thumb|180px|left|По во время миссии на Кореллии Несмотря на то, что жители Грааль-Сити были благодарны пилотам Сопротивления за помощь, страх перед Первым орденом не позволил им выступить против него открыто. Тем временем, остатки Сопротивления пытались собраться с новыми силами, чтобы дать отпор Первому ордену. Для этого им были нужны союзники и новые корабли. За истребителями было решено отправиться на планету Бракка, Лея Органа отбыла на Рилот, а Дэмерона и Чёрную эскадрилью послала на Кореллию в Коронет, где они должны были получить список сочувствующих Сопротивлению, который готовился к продаже на подпольном аукционе, организованном Ниферой Шу, а также спасти из тюрьмы Первого ордена бывшего сенатора Новой Республики Рэнсолма Кастерфо. Дэмерон возглавил группу, которой дали условное название «кореллианская команда один». На Кореллии к По присоединились Ведж Антиллес, его жена Норра Уэксли и Теза Насц. Норра сомневалась, что сенатор ещё жива, так как знала о том, как содержатся узники ордена. С помощью Тезы, которая взломала базу данных, Кастерфо была найдена. Команда быстро прибыла на место, где содержались заключённые, и начала поиски Рэнсолм. Попутно они освободили других заключённых, которым предложили сбежать вместе с ними и присоединиться к Сопротивлению. Вскоре они нашли Рэнсольм Кастерфо, которая была слаба и напугана. После того, как Антиллес упомянул имя Леи Органы, сенатор доверилась команде. По прибытии к шаттлу вместе с освобождёнными заключёнными стало ясно, что места хватит не всем, поэтому было решено вернуться к брошенным в ангаре кораблям, которые они видели ранее, включая старый альдераанский корвет CR90, после чего побег был успешно завершён. Для того, чтобы получить список сторонников Сопротивления команда По Дэмерона приняла участие в вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Ниферы Шу, во время которой должен был состояться аукцион. По вместе с Финном, замаскированным под богатого предпринимателя, воспользовался приглашением, предоставленным Маз Канатой. Дэмерона пригласили присоединиться к аукциону после того, как он подарил хозяйке подарок на день рождения, которым она была впечатлена. Вскоре после начала аукциона торги превысили доступные средства, выделенные им для миссии, поэтому команда не смогла получить список. Оставалось лишь выкрасть его либо у хозяина, либо у успешного покупателя до того как информация сможет попасть к врагу. Прежде чем команда успела привести в действие свой резервный план, штурмовики Первого ордена ворвались в помещение и убили мужа Ниферы Шу, что положило конец аукциону. Дэмерон предложил Нифере помощь в обмен на список, с чем она согласилась. Однако Первый орден заблокировал все транспорты в ангаре, поэтому По пришлось связаться с Антиллесом, который явился с подкреплением и пробился к команде один. Вместе они разработали новый план, чтобы получить доступ к ангару. Ведж и Норра отвлекли внимание штурмовиков на себя, однако Ведж при этом был ранен. В конечном итоге всем удалось спастись на корвете CR90 и благополучно вернуться на базу Сопротивления. thumb|120px|По упрекает ВВ-8, что тот не уследил за Финном во время его встречи с контактом Пользуясь своей грозной славой, Первый орден успешно подчинял себе одну систему за другой, уничтожая всех, кто хоть как-то взаимодействовал с Сопротивлением. Остатки Сопротивления временно были вынуждены прятаться на мусорной планете Аноат, одновременно подыскивая более приемлемый вариант для полноценной базы. В это время Финн и По отправились на миссию по захвату заброшенного тайника с оружием на отдаленной луне Аведо, которое ранее было конфисковано Республикой у пиратов. Пока По встречался в кантине со своим контактом Финн ввязался в драку, что привлекло внимание. Один из членов банды Кендо узнал его и прикрепил маячок к шаттлу Финна. Главарь банды, Кендо Восс, связалась с генералом Хаксом и получила аванс за голову бывшего штурмовика. Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 1 Затем она проследила путь напарников до Аведо, где с остальными бандитами пробралась на базу и поймала Финна и остальных членов Сопротивления в ловушку.Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 2 Однако, не зная о присутствии По и ВВ-8, она оказалась захваченной врасплох. Финну удалось сбежать через вентиляцию. Во время отступления Сопротивления к кораблю обе стороны понесли потери,Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 3. Восс захотела также получить награду за По, однако не рассчитала свои силы. ВВ-8 толкнул в её сторону термальный детонатор, после чего остатки тайника сдетонировали. Дэмерону, Финну и ВВ-8 удалось покинуть планету, тогда как банда Кендо осталась на обломках своего корабля ожидать мести Первого ордена.Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 4 Также по приказу генерала Леи Органы Дэмерон, Финн и ВВ-8 проникли на завод по производству бакты на планете Тевел, оккупированной Первым орденом.Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Финна и По. Затем По Дэмерон и ВВ-8 спланировали проникновение на базу Первого ордена на планете Джош, чтобы украсть информацию об передвижениях врага. Они использовали украденный грузовой корабль, чтобы добраться до Джоша, где ВВ-8 успешно проник на базу.Сопротивление машин Миссия на Минфаре thumb|260px|left|По за орудийной платформой «Сокола» Рей, По, Роуз и BB-8 во время перевозки груза для Сопротивления внезапно получают сигнал о помощи с малоизвестной планеты Минфар. Местные жители оказались под угрозой от сил Первого Ордена, которые ищут таинственное оружие времен Империи под названием Эхо-рог — устройство, позволяющее подчинять себе разум любого существа. Sometime later, after the mission to Mon Cala, the new crew of the Millennium Falcon were sent to Fermic to pick up supplies. Dameron offered to Rey to pilot, but she wanted to fly. As they were finishing loading, they received a distress call from Minfar, prompting them to head over to assist. Upon arriving, they were ambushed by the forces of a First Order light cruiser, forcing them to take a hard landing on the planet while Dameron manned one of the cannons, shooting down several TIEs.Искра Сопротивления After landing, the crew explored the jungle, soon falling into a series of tunnels where the Zixon live. They were met by Lim, who took them to her village. Needing parts, the locals took them to the Forbidden Lands, which were old Imperial laboratories. The Zixon were then enthralled by the Echo Horn taken by First Order Commander Branwayne Spiftz. The First Order forces escaped, leaving the Resistance to come up with a new way to free the Zixon, assisted by the spy Glenna Kip. They went back to the Falcon to strafe the camp, while Dameron infiltrated their cruiser the Ladara Vex and destroy it. Poe stunned Commander Spiftz and destroyed the Echo Horn. A call to the Resistance then allowed for reinforcements to arrive. Личность и черты характера thumb|200px По Дэмерон был человеком мужского пола. У него были каштановые волосы, карие глаза и смуглая кожа. Будучи сыном пилота повстанцев и члена команды следопытов, Дэмерон вырос на рассказах о кампаниях Альянса, мать По научила его летать и любить полёты всей душой, а отец говорил, что любое дело нужно доводить до самого конца или не делать вообще. Благодаря им у Дэмерона были сильно развиты чувство долга и преданность Сопротивлению, с которыми могла соперничать только преданность товарищам,Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи Дэмерон не подчинился прямому приказу генерала Леи Органы, чтобы убедиться, что «Тысячелетний сокол» смог оставить базу «Старкиллер» до её неминуемой гибели. Названный товарищами «плохим лжецом», Дэмерон имел упрямый характер, что нередко приводило его к беде. У По всегда был гордый облик, который незнакомые с ним существа принимали за высокомерие. Уверенный в своих навыках и своей миссии, он иногда выказывал нетерпение, которое было вызвано лишь желанием выполнить поставленную задачу. Смелость По и потребность рисковать подчас граничили с безрассудством, Лея Органа однажды заметила, что что его потребность делать то, что он считает правильным, и «возможно, найти по пути небольшое приключение» в сочетании с его выдающимися навыками пилотирования, напомнили ей о её брате Люке Скайуокере. В отличие от многих пилотов истребителей, Дэмерону нравились миссии в атмосфере в непосредственной близости от поверхности планеты. Дэмерон рассматривал своих коллег-пилотов: Каре Кун, Джесс Паву, Л'уло Л'эмпара и Теммина Уэксли, а также техника Одди Муву как близких друзей, которым он мог доверять. В какой-то мере, По был авантюристом, готовым на риск, когда он влетел в полную ловушек пещеру Кречи. Дэмерон отнёсся с уважением к их культуре. Его беспокойство и забота о благополучии других заставили По сдаться агенту Первого ордена Терексу, когда тот угрожал местным жителям. Как командир, Дамерон был беспристрастным и справедливым лидером, который давал своим подчинённым возможность для импровизации. По считал своего астромеханического дроида BB-8 близким другом, на которого он мог рассчитывать в бою и полностью ему довериться. Дэмерон был великодушным человеком, не склонным к мести, так как отпустил Терекса и его людей после миссии на Ованисе. Кроме того, это было вызвано нежеланием вступать в открытое противостояние с Первым орденом. Следуя приказам Сопротивления Дэмерон и его эскадрилья неоднократно рисковали своими жизнями, как, например, во время миссии на Мегалокс Бета. По и его товарищи, будучи преданными охраной тюрьмы, смогли пробиться к Граккусу-хатту несмотря на отпор его телохранителей. Когда при таких обстоятельствах По был вынужден противостоять Терексу, имевшему союзников внутри тюрьмы, то, как командир, проявил стойкость и изобретательность. Он поручил BB-8 и другим дроидам-астромехам по команде убрать гравитационный щит Мегалокса, чтобы вывести из игры Терекса, а Граккуса убедить принять его сторону. Узнав, что в рядах Сопротивления есть шпион, Дэмерон оказался не в состоянии доверять своим товарищам по Чёрной эскадрилье, несмотря на то, что относился к ним как к друзьям. Это сильно расстраивало и угнетало его. По был готов отправиться в заведомо опасное для него место в попытке добыть информацию для Сопротивления. Так, во время миссии на Каддак, По, которого уже разыскивали по приказу Первого ордена, был опознан в бандитском притоне и смог спастись только благодаря помощи C-3PO. Обычно Дэмерон неплохо ладил с дроидами, но Нанзикс, бывший дроид-коммандос серии BX, вызвал у него подозрения своим корыстолюбием и стремлением к самосохранению. По был раздражён тем, что дроид отказался раскрывать информацию, хранящуюся в его банке памяти. Кроме того, тот отказался сражаться с противником, что укрепило подозрения Дэмерона, вкупе с укрепившимся убеждением, что информация, которую якобы имел Нанзикс, была ловушкой, устроенной Терексом. Из-за их неоднократных стычек в течение нескольких миссий, Дэмерон считал Терекса своим заклятым врагом и виновником возникшего недоверия среди пилотов. По решил разыскать шпиона во что бы то ни стало, и, в конечном итоге, понял, что им был Одди Мува, которого шантажировал Терекс, удерживая в заложниках жену. Несмотря на свою ненависть к Терексу, Дэмерон не пытался уничтожить агента и вместо этого передал его командованию Первого ордена. Дэмерон был сильно удручён потерей друга и наставника Л'эмпара, но не захотел продемонстрировать это Терексу, дав достойный ответ на его замечание. 200px|thumb|left|Агитационный постер с По Дэмероном Несмотря на некоторую заносчивость, Дэмерон обладал огромной харизмой и безграничным уважением к основателям Сопротивления, особенно Лее Органе. Пилоты Дэмерона шутили, что, если бы у Сопротивления были плакаты для вербовки, По мог бы утроить их ряды своим бравым видом. Основываясь на этом предположении, пилот Сопротивления Йоло Зифф создал постер «Сопротивление», на котором был запечатлён Дэмерон на фоне облаков. Задуманный как розыгрыш, постер в конечном итоге попал в ГолоНет, и действительно привлёк множество рекрутов.Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике Однако не всегда любовь к риску и желание выполнить задачу любой ценой приводили Дэмерона к благоприятным последствиям. Во время эвакуации с Ди'Куара, в попытке уничтожить дредноут врага, По нарушил приказ Леи вывести бомбардировщики из боя, что привело к гибели пилотов. За это Дэмерон бы разжалован до звания капитана. Далее, видимое бездействие вице-адмирала Холдо, которая временно возглавила Сопротивление, а также её отказ сообщить По о ближайших планах привело к тому, что Дэмерон вместе с Финном и Роуз спланировал собственную операцию, а затем поднял мятеж. В результате всех этих действий Первый орден узнал о планах Сопротивления, что также привело к гибели людей, хотя По не имел на это прямого умысла. Трагичные события заставили Дэмерона пересмотреть свой стиль поведения и осознать, что недостаточно быть лишь лихим пилотом, который никогда не сдаётся и идёт к цели любой ценой, необходимо думать о каждом, кто ему доверился и видеть ситуацию в целом. Навыки и способности thumb|280px|По и [[BB-8]] По был уверен в своём лётном мастерстве. Он предпочитал летать на истребителях «X-wing», однако мог управлять любым транспортом. Дэмерон с лёгкостью справился с истребителем превосходства в космосе TIE/sf, предназначенном для асов Первого ордена, а также с роскошным кораблём типа «Венец». Кроме того, однажды ему пришлось управлять штормоходом — парусным гоночным кораблём с планеты Ферион, не имеющим двигателей и крыльев. Несмотря на крайне неблагоприятные погодные условия, По смог оторваться от преследователей и вывести корабль в спокойное место. Во время битвы на Такодане он показал свои навыки пилотажа, летая предельно низко. Помимо этого По проявил себя как отличный стрелок − несмотря на многократные выстрелы, он бил точно в цель, уничтожив огневые точки врага и сбив девять противников. В дополнение к своим навыкам пилотирования, Дэмерон был неплохим бойцом-пехотинцем. Дэмерон также имел навыки рукопашного боя, которые использовал в своих стычках с Первым орденом и криминальными организациями. В свободное время он практиковался и оттачивал эти умения. Хотя несколько раз ему удалось уцелеть исключительно благодаря помощи своего дроида, BB-8. Л'эмпар однажды заметил, что Дэмерон доверял своим подчиненным и давал им принимать собственные решения, а не заставлял исполнять неудачные приказы. С точки зрения Л'уло, это характеризовало По как хорошего командира. Между тем, сам он был не очень лояльным подчинённым и следовал приказам, только если был убеждён в их правильности и целесообразности, что в случае в вице-адмиралом Эмилин Хондо переросло в открытый мятеж. Для общения Дэмерон использовал основной язык, но также понимал и двоичный язык, что заметно облегчало его общение со своим дроидом BB-8. За кулисами thumb|220px|left|Оскар Айзек В фильме «Пробуждение Силы» роль По Дэмерона сыграл Оскар Айзек. Впервые участие Айзека было объявлено 29 апреля 2014 года, и его персонаж был показан в первом трейлере фильма, вышедшем 28 ноября того же года. Имя персонажа было впервые раскрыто на выложенной на сайте «Entertainment Weekly» коллекционной карточке. Персонаж Оскара Айзека был назван в честь помощника Абрамса − Морган Дэмерон. Явин-4 стал родной планетой Дэмерона в «Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи» после того, как Айзек узнал, что съёмки натуры для изображения планеты проходили в местности Тикаль, которая находится на родине актёра, в Гватемале. В первоначальном сценарии Дэмерон должен был погибнуть при крушении TIE-истребителя, но Джей-Джей передумал, так как Айзек не хотел соглашаться на роль.Geekcity.ru 20 марта 2015 года было подтверждено участие Оскара Айзека в следующей части серии — «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи», где он вновь исполнит роль По Дэмерона. Также сообщалось, что в новеллизации «Пробуждения Силы» подробно описывается приключения По на Джакку. Режиссер «Последних джедаев» Райан Джонсон отказался от первоначальной версии сценария где По и Финн отправляются на Канто-Байт, поскольку это было бы скучно («Я знал, что что-то не так, когда смотрел на их диалог и понял, что нужно придумать что-нибудь получше», — сказал он.) Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Последние джедаи На развитие персонажа в фильме повлияли военные фильмы, такие как «Вертикальный взлёт» и «Утренний патруль», в которых исследовался контраст между бравадой и подлинным героизмом. Он также сказал, что, кажется, одно из самых сложных испытаний для По — конфликт с Эмилин Холдо, женщиной, которая не только не носит форму, но и излучает настоящую женскую энергию. Появления * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Том 1» * * «Лидер по имени Лея» * Star Wars: Rivals * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: По Дэмерон» * * «Перед пробуждением» * «По и пропавший корабль» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Роуз Тико» * * «Звёздные войны. Спецвыпуск: C-3PO. Фантомная конечность» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 1: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 2: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 3: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 4: Изоляция, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 5: Изоляция, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 6: Изоляция, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 7: Грядущий шторм» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 8: Грядущий шторм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 9: Грядущий шторм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 10: Грядущий шторм, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 11: Грядущий шторм, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 12: Грядущий шторм, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 13: Грядущий шторм, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 14: Ушедшая легенда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 15: Ушедшая легенда, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 16: Ушедшая легенда, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 17: Военные истории, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 18: Военные истории, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 19: Военные истории, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Ежегодник 2» * * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 20: Найденная легенда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 21: Найденная легенда, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 22: Найденная легенда, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 23: Найденная легенда, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 24: Найденная легенда, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 25: Найденная легенда, часть 6» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Побег с Водрана» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Нападение на базу «Старкиллер» * «Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Рей» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Финна» * «Катимся вместе с BB-8!» * «Пробуждение Силы» (книга и CD) * «Пробуждение Силы» (Golden Book) * «Финн и Первый орден» * «Финн и По объединяются!» * «Финн и Рей сбегают!» * «Хаос во дворце» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 6» * «BB-8 в бегах» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Рей» * * «Край галактики: Чёрный шпиль» * «Призыв к героям» * «Звёздные войны: Капитан Фазма, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Рей» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Последние джедаи» (книга и CD) * «Последние джедаи: Миссия Роуз и Финна» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 6» * * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 26: Пробуждение, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 28: Пробуждение, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 29: Пробуждение, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 30: Пробуждение, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 31: Пробуждение, часть 6» * «Перерождение Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 3» * * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Финна и По» * «Искра Сопротивления» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход» * «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход. Графический роман»}} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Disney Infinity 3.0» * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «LEGO Star Wars Movie Short» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» * * * * «Star Wars: Puzzle Droids» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» Источники * * * * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * * * * * * * * * * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Взгляд изнутри» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Новые приключения» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Экспертный путеводитель по «Звёздным войнам» * * «Звёздные войны: ABC-3PO» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей» * * * * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * * * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * ''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Последние джедаи: Экипаж бомбардировщика» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Герои галактики» * «Star Wars: What is a Droid?» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Последние джедаи. Роуз Тико: Боец Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Встречайте пилотов» * * * * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * * * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * * «Звёздные войны: Секреты джедаев» * * «Руководство владельца повстанческих истребителей по экспулатации» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Члены Сопротивления Категория:Представители Новой Республики